El retrato de una familia
by Kasumineko
Summary: Sakura es una pintora muy aclamada que vive en el pueblito de Konoha con su hija Alessa y la anciana Chiyo quien la cuidó a ella y a su hija cuando no tenían ni siquiera un techo sobre sus cabezas. En un evento importante donde las pinturas de la pelirosa están en venta, ésta se consigue con Sasuke Uchiha, el hombre que la abandonó embarazada. Pero, ¿cómo es que él nunca supo nada?
1. El reencuentro

**CAPÍTULO 1**

**Reencuentro**

En el salón de eventos de gala del pequeño pueblito de Konoha, una mujer joven llevaba alrededor de una hora removiendo sus manos con nerviosismo. Se paseaba de un extremo a otro del salón y alisaba unas arrugas imaginarias de su precioso vestido color blanco. Miró con gesto ausente los cuadros que, repartidos por todo el lugar se exhibían y recordó el por qué estaba allí, en la que sería su primera gran noche, el primer día en el que mostraría su talento a alguien más que no fueran sus compradores ocasionales. Por primera vez Sakura Haruno mostraría su trabajo al resto del mundo.

−Sakura querida te ves un poco pálida, ¿estás nerviosa? –preguntó una mujer mayor y regordeta de ojos bonachones.

−Sí, es sólo que esta es también mi primera noche sin Alessa y no me siento nada bien… −respondió la mujer más joven mientras insistía en alisar la parte de debajo de su vestido.

−Ella está con la madre de Sai cariño…debes relajarte, habrán muchos interesados, ya eres toda una novedad con esa crítica tan positiva que hizo de ti el alcalde, hoy vendrá mucha gente importante, pero no por eso debes estar nerviosa cielo, al contrario, siéntete halagada.

Sakura sonrió con sinceridad por primera vez en el día. Desde la mañana cuando visitó la peluquería, cuando ayudó a ambientar el salón o cuando se vestía para el evento en el que se encontraba, sólo podía ofrecer sonrisas hipócritas cuando alguien le preguntaba el cómo se encontraba y ella respondía entre dientes con un _muy bien_.

La aliviaba contar con alguien como Chiyo, quien la había acogido en su casa en los tiempos más duros. Miró con cariño a la mujer frente a ella. Aún vestida con solamente prendas holgadas se veía como si iluminara toda la estancia con su radiante sonrisa y su sonrosado rostro surcado por las arrugas de la experiencia siempre se suavizaba cuando la miraba a ella. Todavía recordaba como hacía ya 1 año y 9 meses se encontró sin trabajo, sin hogar y con una criatura en camino. Chiyo la recibió como si de su hija se tratase y le permitió tanto a ella como a la pequeña Alessa vivir bajo su cobijo incluso cuando Sakura no pudo trabajar para colaborar con las facturas médicas suyas y de su hija. La joven sentía tanto agradecimiento hacia Chiyo que había jurado en su fuero interno que cada día de su vida sería dedicado a agradecerle y que la anciana nunca, absolutamente nunca, necesitaría de una hija verdadera teniéndola a ella.

−Mira, ya empezó a llegar la gente. Asegúrate de conversar con todos ellos, yo me encargaré de que tengan qué comer y beber. Los canapés están exquisitos. .. –y con un sonrisa pícara la mujer mayor se fue casi danzando, tanta vitalidad que era envidiable.

Miró el cuadro que retrataba a una mujer en un paisaje un tanto melancólico, donde los colores difuminados daban la sensación de tristeza, la joven suspiró, ése había sido su primera pintura oficial y hasta ahora no había tenido el valor de mostrársela a nadie. Se irguió sobre sí misma para infundirse valor y de paso tomar una actitud más digna, ésa era su noche, se había esforzado muchísimo por conseguir todo lo tenía y sonrió cuando un hombre regordete se fijaba en la primera pintura de la exhibición con devoto interés y con paso seguro se acercó a él.

Sasuke Uchiha llevaba cerca de quince minutos esperando que su viejo amigo de la infancia Naruto estuviera listo para bajar del automóvil. Ambos habían acordado ir a un evento de relativa importancia al pueblo de Konoha donde el alcalde iba a asistir por puro capricho junto a otras personas importantes. El objetivo de dicha visita se debía a que su empresa necesitaba seguir estrechando relaciones con la gente del gobierno para así conseguir las concesiones necesarias de un par de tierras que Sasuke tenía en mente comprar y que la alcaldía se negaba rotundamente a concederle.

− Míralo desde el visto bueno, irán todos los peces gordos de la ciudad, no sólo el alcalde, el viejo ése se ha encargado de invitar a todos los que valiesen la pena, al parecer está interesado en dar propaganda al evento, no me preguntes por qué. –Naruto se ajustaba el traje de etiqueta negro mientras intentaba al mismo tiempo contactar con su esposa con el móvil, aunque que llevaba más de quince minutos (para desgracia de Sasuke) sin resultados.

− ¿De verdad es tan importante que te comuniques con ella ahora? −gruñó Sasuke, si algo no se le daba bien era eso de la paciencia.

−Por supuesto, ¿alguna vez has visto a mi mujer furiosa? Está recién dada a luz, y eso las pone más… hormonales, con nuestro primer hijo fue muy sencillo, pero con este, bueno, se ha portado como una verdadera loca.

−Déjale un mensaje de voz, no hay señal aquí, no es tu culpa.

−No, pero debido a que por _tu_ culpa no podré llegar a casa para cenar y considerando que se pone como una furia cuando no aviso con tiempo y no lo he hecho, estoy seguro de que ella considerará que la falta es mía.

Sasuke chasqueó la lengua con fastidio. En realidad el otro hombre tenía razón, no quiso asistir solo a una reunión que consideraba era muy importante. Los bienes raíces y la construcción, así como otra multitud de negocios a veces requerían la aprobación gubernamental, y si bien detestaba todo el rollo burocrático, era su deber como el representante de las empresas Uchiha conseguir el estúpido papel firmado por el alcalde que permitía que dos años de intenso trabajo de los mejores ingenieros, geólogos y arquitectos de su compañía fueran productivos.

− ¿Bueno? Cielo, hoy llegaré tarde a casa, estoy en una… ¿Aló? ¿Cariño? ¿Hinata? –el hombre, de una cabellera rubia y ojos tan azules como el cielo gruñó otro par de maldiciones antes de colgar. El moreno a su lado lo miró con fastidio.

−No vamos a conseguir nada si seguimos aquí esperando a que el maldito teléfono coja algo de señal, iré adelantándome.

Y dicho esto, el hombre se bajó del auto, dejando a su compañero rubio perplejo mientras aún intentaba comunicarse con su esposa. Naruto trabajaba con él desde antes de que ambos terminaran la universidad, habían logrado salir egresados de esta con honores, o bueno, al menos Sasuke lo había logrado, a Naruto le había costado un poco más graduarse con todo el asunto de que se había hecho padre antes de tiempo de su hijo mayor, Minato. Caminó con prisas hacia la entrada del salón, ni siquiera sabía de qué demonios iba todo el asunto, era algo relacionado con unas pinturas, no era gran fanático del arte, pero el hecho es que el ambiente de los museos hasta le relajaba y sinceramente esperaba que algo de eso acompañara el evento de ese día.

Sakura se sentía extasiada, todo iba a pedir de boca, el alcalde había conversado animadamente con todos, e incluso lo había oído piropearla en un par de ocasiones. La chica se sonrojó con vergüenza cuando lo oyó opinar sobre lo hermosa que eran sus pinturas, "casi tan hermosas como ella misma". Abrumada por los comentarios se excusó y se alejó lo más posible del grupito que se había formado alrededor del importante hombre, no deseaba para nada llamar más la atención de lo que lo que debería por ser la "artista" del evento. Se sacudió el largo cabello de un brillante color rosa para amainar un poco el calor y se dirigió al jardín a toda prisa.

Sasuke iba caminando a paso apresurado, quizás aún tuviera oportunidad de conversar con el alcalde sino estaba ya ocupado con uno que otro zamuro que lo perseguían con el mismo motivo que él y sus socios. Chasqueó la lengua con fastidio, el alcalde se le antojaba un político soso y aburrido, un hombre sin nada de inteligencia pero con un gran don: la habilidad de idiotizar a quien lo escuchara, incluso él, si no fuera un hombre tan frío y distante en sus relaciones interpersonales podría ser considerado una posible víctima de la labia del dirigente de la ciudad.

Siguió andando por el caminito de piedra que guiaba hacia la entrada del salón, se ajustó por enésima vez el traje negro y estaba dispuesto a entrar cuando algo llamó su atención, específicamente alguien.

La brisa fresca de la noche le despejó un poco la mente. Prácticamente había salido huyendo del evento en el que se suponía ella era el personaje más importante, era por ella que se había realizado semejante reunión de personas importantes y era su participación la que más relevancia tendría al final de la noche. Sin embargo no podía evitar sentirse insegura, la había sofocado tanta atención y por más que se repitiese que esa era la idea de todo el asunto los nervios la habían traicionado y no pudo con la presión de tantas miradas enfocadas en su persona. Volvió a sacudir su cabello en un intento por refrescarse, ahora que lo tenía más largo (casi por la cintura) se le hacía un poco más incómodo llevarlo suelto, sonrió al recordar con nostalgia el tiempo en que deseó llevarlo más largo cuando aún no estaba embarazada y cierto hombre ocupaba todos sus pensamientos. Era a él al que le gustaban las cabelleras largas y bien cuidadas y ella había abandonado el hábito de cortárselo anualmente sólo para complacerlo y había terminado por dejarlo así, tan largo que a veces se le hacía difícil hasta peinarlo. Luego vino Alessa, quien adoraba tocarlo y rizarlo en las puntas, a la final nunca recuperó su viejo hábito de mantenerlo corto, no tuvo el coraje.

− ¿Sakura? –llamó una voz a sus espaldas. Un escalofrío recorrió por completo su columna dorsal. Ella conocía esa voz, no quería que su memoria le jugase una mala pasada pero tampoco quería estar en lo cierto. Se giró totalmente pálida y estuvo a punto de derrumbarse cuando vio al sujeto que tantas penurias le había causado.

−Sasuke. –dijo simplemente.

* * *

**Holas! Aquí voy yo con este fic, al fin me he decidido a publicarlo. No sé cada cuanto actualizaré pero procuraré que cada semana como mucho. Es un Sasuke x Sakura y la verdad espero que no me quede muy Ooc. Obviamente es un universo alternativo, y eso también afecta las personalidades de cada uno. Sin más denle a ese precioso recuadro que dice Review, yo y mi creatividad estaremos impresionadamente agradecidas :3**


	2. De viejas heridas

**CAPÍTULO 2**

**De viejas heridas**

− ¿Cómo has estado? –dijo él. Sonaba hasta ¿emocionado? Sakura contrajo el rostro con rabia, tenía un par de respuestas mordaces pero se mordió la lengua.

−De maravilla. –Sasuke no entendió por qué sonaba tan irónica, la recordaba más delgada y menuda. Ahora llevaba el pelo más largo y sus curvas se habían llenado un tanto más.

− ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida? ¿Cómo es que estás aquí? ¿Te ha invitado alguien? –Sasuke hablaba con bastante alegría, como cuando se ve a un viejo amigo de la infancia que dejó buenos recuerdos. Sakura se mordió la mejilla interna con tanta rabia que se hizo daño. ¿Cómo osaba siquiera a hablarle el muy maldito?

−He estado increíblemente bien aunque no lo creas.

Sasuke seguía conservando el hermoso rostro de siempre, con facciones bastante masculinas y semblante serio aunque ahora se viera bastante blando por lo contento que se podía apreciar que estaba. Los ojos negros seguían viéndose oscuramente peligrosos, afilados, con una introspección que siempre la había hecho pensarse las cosas antes de decir una mentirilla pues sabía que se vería descubierta ante sus ojos vigilantes.

−Te ves… diferente…−dijo él después de una breve valoración visual. La mujer apretó los puños con fuerza, ¿cómo se atrevía? La antigua Sakura se hubiera echado a llorar allí mismo pero la maternidad la había hecho una mujer dura, estaba muy lejos de ser la jovencita llorosa que algún día se enamoró del emprendedor empresario.

−Gracias. –respondió secamente. El hombre pareció confuso ante la fría respuesta y no pudo evitar replicar.

− ¿Por qué estás tan fría conmigo? Tenemos casi dos años sin vernos y parece que hubieras visto a un demonio…−los puños crispados de la joven se retorcieron más logrando que sus uñas se enterraran con furia en sus palmas.

− ¿Sakurita? –la voz de Chiyo resonó por los jardines. La joven fulminó con una mirada asesina al hombre mientras la mujer mayor llegaba hasta donde ella estaba. –Sakura, tenemos que entrar, el alcalde quiere hacer los honores de empezar la compra de uno de tus cuadros, dice que no puede esperar a que lleguen todos los invitados porque alguno podría ofrecer mucho más que él por sus cuadros favoritos, ¡imagínate! –Chiyo dejó escapar una risita. Luego reparó en la presencia del hombre y agregó con voz melosa. –y este señor ¿quién es?

−Soy…

−Absolutamente nadie. –cortó Sakura. El hombre pareció dolido pero apenas pues su rostro se tornó inescrutable al instante.

−Bueno niña vamos que el alcalde quiere empezar.

Las mujeres se dieron media vuelta y entraron al salón dejando a un desconcertado Sasuke plantado como maceta cerca de la entrada. El hombre suspiró mientras se sostenía el puente de la nariz para contener un repentino ataque de furia. Naruto llegó unos minutos después con cara de pocos amigos.

−Baah… Hinata está furiosa dijo que dormiría en el sofá por una semana… Oye no te preocupes, no es tan serio, si le llevo un helado de seguro me perdona hoy mismo, nunca dura mucho enfadada. –agregó cuando vio el semblante sombrío de su amigo.

− ¿Recuerdas a Sakura? –dijo con voz inexpresiva.

− ¿Tu ex? ¿La que desapareció del mapa? –preguntó un confundido rubio.

−Sí, la misma. Pues está aquí y parece odiarme con una intensidad que jamás pensé que ella podría expresar. –el rubio se encogió de hombros. –Voy a hablar con ella, esto no puede quedarse así.

Naruto lo detuvo del brazo mientras lo miró de forma lastimera.

−No es buena idea… después de que terminaran…bueno tú… te costó mucho volver a ser tú hermano, ya déjala…

−Es que no entiendes, yo terminé con ella pero todo quedó en buenos términos.  
Ella estuvo de acuerdo y luego tuvimos un par de charlas y salidas y todo estuvo bien. Y ahora viene con esto…

Ambos hombres se adentraron al salón uno no muy seguro de todo el asunto y otro decidido a obtener algunas respuestas.

Sakura estaba hiperventilando. Se encontraba al lado del alcalde que ya había anunciado su tercera compra del día y ella sólo atinaba a sonreír de mala gana y a asentir como boba. Se sentía completamente desconcertada. No sólo era lo abrumador del evento en sí, sino que de paso, el hombre al que menos deseaba ver en la historia de la humanidad estaba allí, y con su cara muy fresca después de todo lo que había ocurrido entre ellos, después de todo su sufrimiento. El aire se volvió demasiado denso como para ser respirable pero siguió en su posición. No cedería de nuevo, ella había superado esas etapas estúpidas en las que se desmayaba por todo, siguió asintiendo a todo cuanto dijera el alcalde su mayor comprador hasta ahora, tenía mucha suerte de que aquel hombre bonachón y su esposa se sintieran tan inspirados con sus creaciones. Observó la primera pintura que adquirió el alcalde, se trataba de su una de sus favoritas, _"el columpio de Alessa"_. No era más que su hija balanceándose en un columpio que colgaba de un árbol. Se trataba de una simple tabla de madera que estaba bien sujeta de las ramas más gruesas y como todas las pinturas que trataban de su pequeña era real, el árbol, el columpio y la historia detrás de todo existían. Jamás olvidaría el rostro de su pequeña cuando Sai su vecino lo había colocado en el árbol y luego la había columpiado durante horas, jamás vio sonreír tanto a su hija. Sonaba simple, pero Sakura sabía el esfuerzo detrás del columpio de su niña, Sai había pasado dos días enteros buscando la altura y las ramas correctas. Sonrió al recordar todo el asunto, al pobre chico medir y medir mientras miraba el árbol de arriba hacia abajo buscando la perfección del trabajo. Sai había dicho: _"No es sólo una niña, es nuestra niña, la niña favorita de todos nosotros, el columpio debe ser perfecto, no sólo cómodo y divertido sino seguro y confiable, es como dije, debe ser perfecto."_ Y ella había agradecido tanto ese gesto que el corazón se le había henchido de inspiración para lograr la hermosa pintura que ahora el alcalde había logrado comprar por una buena suma de dinero.

− Al parecer todo se venderá a un precio mucho mayor del que esperábamos, ¿ya sabes que harás con tanto dinero Sakura? –susurró Chiyo mientras le guiñaba un ojo… hablando de dinero…

−Pu…pues no, había pensado en remodelar tu casa Chiyo… ya sabes, equiparla con lo último en tecnología, y bueno, comprarle algunas cosas a Alessa y por supuesto ahorrar para su universidad.

−Lo de Alessa es totalmente correcto, pero ¿qué tonterías son esas de equipar la casa y remodelarla? Niña, mi terreno está totalmente a su disposición puesto que no tengo más herederos que ustedes dos y ya están en mi testamento…−Sakura quiso interrumpirla para decirle que eso no era necesario pero Chiyo la hizo callar con brusquedad. –pero debes saber que con todo el dinero que por lo visto vas a recaudar no sólo con esto sino con tus próximas pinturas, puedes costearte un sitio más lujoso, en la ciudad, donde ya sabes, Alessa pueda de disfrutar de cosas que un pueblo como este no puede ofrecer. Es un niña y querrá ser parte del mundo, este sitio es para la gente que como yo, que estamos muy viejos y desfasados como para volver al ritmo de vida del mundo, aquí el tiempo se detuvo ¿me entiendes?

Sakura asintió pero mantuvo el ceño fruncido no se imaginaba su vida sin Chiyo, o lejos de Konoha, aquel sitio le había dado paz cuando todo estaba de cabeza, le había proporcionado refugio cuando se sintió presa del pánico y la soledad. Le había dado una pequeña pero sólida familia junto a Chiyo y a su hija. Sonrió con cierta nostalgia y por un momento había olvidado todo, su pasado, Sasuke, y todo lo que no le agradaba. Sólo por un momento pues de nuevo, el perfecto rostro que parecía esculpido por dioses de Sasuke hizo su aparición. Sakura tragó grueso mientras sus piernas y su fortaleza flaqueaban. La mirada del hombre volvió a ser como era recordada por Sakura: fría, tan gélida que daba escalofríos a quien se atreviera a retarle. La joven se intimidó un poco desde su posición y se vio incapaz de responder a una pregunta que le hacían.

−Lo… lo siento, no me siento bien ha de ser el ajetreo del día de hoy, me iré a refrescar. –y dicho esto dejó a la chica que se había dirigido a ella con la palabra en la boca y salió como alma que lleva el diablo con intención de ir hasta los lavabos pero una mano masculina la detuvo. Contuvo la respiración esperando lo peor, pero sólo se trataba de Sai que al notar su decaimiento y la inusual palidez de su rostro se acercó a esta ella.

− ¿Feita? ¿Quieres agua? ¿Jugo? Te ves muy pálida… Si quieres podemos decir que te encuentras indispuesta y continuar el evento sin ti.

−No, no, que va, estaré bien Sai, lo prometo. –una leve sonrisa surcó el rostro de la joven.

En el otro extremo del salón los dientes de Sasuke crujían con rabia e indignación. Vio cómo Sakura rehuía del contacto visual con evidente angustia y eso sólo lo confundió más pero cuando iba a caminar en su dirección observó a un idiota tomarla por el brazo y hablarle. Lo que más lo irritó fue la reacción de Sakura hacia el imbécil aquel, totalmente pasiva, totalmente dispuesta. Naruto al notar su evidente ataque de furia lo tomó del hombro.

−Yo trataré con el asunto del alcalde, vete al auto, esto no es sano Sasuke…

−No, estoy bien.

−Eso dijiste, pero no veo como se está bien cuando tus nudillos están tan blancos que parece que te los vas a romper, o cuando tu mandíbula está más tensa que una reunión de políticos de países enemigos. –el rubio sonrió por sus propio sarcasmo pero luego se puso repentinamente serio. –Esto no te está haciendo ningún bien. Basta. Detenlo.

−No. –insistió tercamente mientras le dirigía la mirada más dura de su repertorio al rubio. Éste ni se inmutó, conocía bien a su amigo, sin embargo, se dirigió al alcalde en ese mismo momento, sabía que su compañero no estaba en sus cabales como para pensar en trabajo esa noche.

Vio cada una de las presentaciones de Sakura acerca de las pinturas, vio como sus ademanes eran los mismos de siempre, su maña de morderse el labio inferior cuando se intentaba explicar, había mucha menos suavidad en sus gestos, pero era ella, y le mataba no entender qué había pasado, repasaba con detalle su último encuentro y no hallaba nada que pudiera haberla ofendido. Se dispuso a exigir una explicación en cuanto la mujer estuviera desocupada, esperaría toda la noche de ser necesario pero quería saber por qué demonios lo había tratado como si él fuera un leproso.

Pero su oportunidad nunca llegó. Había mucha gente interesada en hablar con ella, muchos de ellos gente importante, incluso reconoció a uno que otro par de socios que lo saludaron alegremente, creyendo que su visita a la exposición tenían el mismo fin que el de ellos. Intentó incluso hacerse un hueco entre la gente pero no se podía, simplemente no lograba hallarla libre y el perro guardián (así fue como bautizó al chico enclenque que la seguía a todos lados) que según logró oír se llamaba Gay o quién sabe cómo, no la dejaba sola ni para ir al baño luego de ver que la joven parecía nerviosa hasta de ver su propia sombra. Corría tras ella cual perro faldero rezando: "_Sakura ven, Feita esto, Sakura aquello"_, era repugnante.

Resignado a que no conseguiría hablar con la chica esa noche se retiró al estacionamiento a esperar que Naruto terminara de conversar con el alcalde. Se recostó en el auto mientras oía alguna que otra canción en al radio y trató de no pensar en nada o en nadie, o más específicamente se esforzaba por no pensar en cierta mujer de cabello rosa. Sin embargo luego de media hora como invocada por sus pensamientos, Sakura se dirigía a paso rápido hacia un auto estacionado dos autos más allá del de Naruto seguida por el perro faldero inoportuno. Sasuke los oyó conversar cuando pasaban por su auto sin fijarse en que había alguien adentro y prestó más atención cuando la joven le pidió a su fiel seguidor que la dejara ir tranquila, el evento había concluido bien y deseaba llegar a casa, que si de verdad quería ayudarla que se encargara de que los empleados recogieran todo el lugar como se había previsto y que Chiyo llegara a casa sana y salva.

Sai asintió y no muy convencido decidió volver al salón, Sakura lo vio irse y sin poder contenerse estalló en llanto. Quería estar sola, quería volver a casa, abrazar a Alessa y olvidar lo malo del día. Intentaba ver a través de los ojos vidriosos la llave correcta del viejo auto pero el estar hipando como una cría no la ayudaba en nada.

− ¿Problemas? –preguntó una voz grave y aterciopelada. La mujer dio un respingo.

−Vete de aquí. –intentó sonar firme pero la voz le salía floja, sin ganas y tan quebrada que más parecía un lamento.

−Te ha disgustado verme. –no era una pregunta. Sakura bufó en voz alta con evidente disgusto.

− ¿Eso te ha parecido?

−Sí, me pareció eso pero no puedo entender por qué. –Sakura giró sobre sí presa de una rabia inhumana y como poseída por mil demonios se acercó a él para soltarle de lleno en el rostro una bofetada que no sólo resonó en los alrededores sino que dejó a su víctima presa de un total aturdimiento. La joven de cabello rosa reaccionó antes que él.

−Todavía no puedo creer que tengas el descaro de preguntarme. ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Es en serio?! ¿Te parece poco todo lo que tuve que vivir antes de que Chiyo me acogiera? ¿Las humillaciones que tuve que pasar? ¿O el hecho de que tu asistente y tu tío fueran los únicos que se atrevieran a darme la cara las veces que fui a buscarte? Era vergonzoso… todo esto, y gracias al cielo no necesité de ti para llegar a donde estamos.

Sasuke estaba perplejo, ¿pero que demonios le había sucedido a esa mujer? ¡Estaba loca!

− ¿De qué demonios estás hablando? –preguntó preso de una rabia casi igual a la de la mujer, no entendía por qué había sido abofeteado, o por qué era presa de la ira de la que una vez fue su novia, no entendía nada en absoluto.

− ¡De ti! ¡De tu egoísmo! ¡De tu ridículo deseo de ser libre de compromisos! ¡De tu cobardía! –en este punto fue interrumpido por el peligroso siseo del moreno.

−Yo no soy ningún cobarde.

− ¿No? –cuestionó con ironía. Sintió deseos de volver a cruzarle el rostro pero conocía bien a ese hombre, y no le daría otra oportunidad como esa. Más lágrimas amargas salieron de sus ojos quería hacerlo pagar por todo el sufrimiento, por todas las incomodidades, por todo el dolor.

−Si me explicas quizás yo pueda entender. –el mismo tono monocorde de siempre pensó con rabia Sakura, buscando hacer impersonal algo que lo involucraba hasta en el otro mundo. La mujer negó con gesto ausente y agotado.

−Ya es tarde, no necesitamos nada de ti. Yo… Alessa, estamos mejor que si estuvieras. –el rostro confundido de Sasuke fue lo último que vio antes de montarse en el coche y arrancarlo sin mirar atrás.

* * *

Bueeeno, ya tengo unos cuantos capitulillos escritos, pero quería adelantar en algo la historia. Sé que no hemos avanzado mucho, pero la historia tiene que dejar en claro la situación actual antes de retroceder a ver qué ocurrió en realidad, ¿no? Cualquier duda, comentario, o sugerencia, no duden en escribir. Gracias por leer :3


	3. Alessa

**Bueno aquí vamos con un nuevo capítulo. Gracias a todos por sus reviews y por sus follows y favoritos, me alegra mucho que se animen con esta historia. Agradecimientos aILovelyInsanity, dani24ela, aRiELa95 y besscy por tomarse la molestia de escribir sus opiniones. Y sin más preámbulos vamos con lo que nos importa :3**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 3**

**Alessa**

Había tardado 2 horas buscando la granja de la familia Akasuna en coche y al menos 3 días y un cheque a un investigador privado para conseguir la famosa dirección. Sabía que Sakura había buscado ocultarse porque ya la había buscado una vez, pero ahora era diferente, sabía dónde buscar al menos. La fachada de la casa principal de la granja era muy sencilla, un porche delantero no muy amplio pero que se veía lo suficientemente cómodo. Todo construido en madera recia y bien decorado, observó el buzón de correo y le llamó la atención que debajo del Akasuna que parecía ser el nombre original escrito en él estaba garabateado en pintura el Haruno seguido de una S y una A, prosiguió hasta encontrarse en la entrada del lugar y llamó a la puerta 3 veces hasta que al fin le contestaron con un apresurado _"ya voy"_ y él se sintió alertado aunque no dejó traslucir su inquietud, era la voz de Sakura.

Sakura llevaba una hora tratando de vestir a Alessa después del baño pero la niña se encontraba sumamente inquieta. Luego de 20 minutos de forzados intentos logró ponerle el vestido a duras penas, Alessa odiaba usar ropa muy incómoda o apretujada por lo que los anchos vestidos y la ropa de algodón suelta eran sus prendas favoritas. Logró hacerle dos moños en la cabeza entreteniéndola con su oso de peluche favorito pero cuando iba a perfumarla llamaron a la puerta. Bajó al piso de abajo cargando a Alessa para dejarla en el espacio de juegos y así lo hizo, luego de pasarse una mano por el cabello recogido en una larga trenza se alisó las arrugas de la camiseta que llevaba y abrió con una enorme sonrisa pensando que se trataba del cartero que a veces hacía la entrega de paquetes en la puerta esperando recibir su respectiva recompensa de limonada fresca, para luego descomponer el rostro cuando se fijó de quién se trataba. Este hecho no pasó desapercibido para Sasuke que entrecerró los ojos mosqueado por la evidente actitud de rechazo de la mujer.

−A mí también me da gusto verte. –dijo irónico.

−Vete de aquí. –dijo con simpleza antes de intentar estamparle la puerta pero Sasuke fue más rápido e interpuso su pie entre la puerta y él.

− ¿Así es como recibes a todas las visitas? Déjame decirte querida que tus modales se fueron al traste… −empujó la puerta con tal fuerza que Sakura se fue para atrás y casi se cae.

−Llamaré a las autoridades y…

−Voy al grano. ¿Qué demonios te pasó el otro día? Es decir, puedes andar cabreada por lo que sea, pero eso no te da derecho a ser una verdadera zorra conmigo. Yo nunca te traté mal, jamás fui irrespetuoso contigo, ¿a qué vino ese trato?

Sakura permanecía con la boca abierta de la impresión, ¿le estaba tomando el pelo?

− ¿Qué tú no…? ¿Qué tú no has sido irrespetuoso conmigo? –dijo con los dientes chirriándole de rabia.

−No, nunca. –dijo muy seguro. Como Sakura no contestó siguió hablando. –Mira, pasé 3 días buscando tu dirección sólo porque no puedo entender que te pude hacer para que estuvieras tan furiosa conmigo.

Sakura lo detalló entonces, llevaba un traje a medio vestir, el saco lo habría olvidado en alguna parte, la camiseta blanca parecía más arrugada de lo normal y la corbata estaba floja. Aparte, el aspecto cansado que ofrecía no era muy alentador. ¿Sería posible que él…?

El hombre caminó a sus anchas por la sala principal de la casa mientras ella aún no reaccionaba. Tanteó con los dedos una que otra pintura bajo la atenta mirada de Sakura. Tocó cada adorno, cada mínima pieza luego se ensimismó mirando las fotografías, la mujer se crispó pero no dijo absolutamente nada.

−Alessa…−dijo de pronto, Sakura palideció al instante.

− ¿Cómo?

−Ayer dijiste ese nombre, ¿de quién hablabas? –la joven parpadeó sorprendida.

−De mi hija claro… −el rostro de Sasuke se ensombreció de repente.

− ¿Una hija? ¿Tienes una hija? –la furia estalló en los ojos verdes de la mujer.

− ¡Por supuesto que tengo una hija idiota! ¿¡Qué crees que hice con ella cuando me embarazaste!?

Sasuke dejó caer de sopetón el portarretrato que tenía en las manos, el ruido resonó por toda la estancia, el llanto de Alessa en la otra habitación no se hizo esperar. El Uchiha dio un respingo. Volvió su vista hacia la pelirosa con cara de verdadero espanto.

−Embarazo…−murmuró. −¿Cu...cuando? −era la primera vez que lo oía tartamudear. − ¿Cuándo yo… es decir? ¿Te embarazaste? ¿Tú? ¿De mí?

− ¡Por supuesto! ¿Ahora te harás el que no sabía? Tu asistente era el encargado de todo ¿no? A él le diste el pago que me hizo llegar para que "solucionara nuestro problema" como puedes ver, me pasé tu sugerencia de que abortara por el trasero. No soy una cobarde, yo sí quise a mi hija, asumí mi responsabilidad. –Sakura no gritaba, tan sólo murmuraba con rabia contenida porque no quería asustar a Alessa más de lo que ya estaba, sin embargo había comenzado a llorar a su pesar y leves temblores se hicieron presentes en todo su cuerpo, la pelirosa se negaba a entregarse por completo al llanto, no así, no delante de él y menos con Alessa cerca. Por otro lado, Sasuke no se movía de su sitio y su boca no había vuelto su lugar de origen.

−No…yo no…−fue todo lo que logró articular, estaba en shock. Una hija. Un embarazo. ¿Por qué no sabía…? Y luego la respuesta llegó a su mente tan rápido que le provocó darse de lleno en el rostro.

−Fui varias veces a tu oficina suplicando que me atendieras, que era importante, ¿estaba muy enferma sabes? –el rostro de Sakura estaba de nuevo crispado por contener el fin se rindió y las lágrimas y temblores se adueñaron de ella. Volvía a hipar como la vez pasada presa de una terrible histeria. –Sabías que no tenía familia en este país… que nadie de los que se habían preocupado por mí vivía y que estaba totalmente sola. ¡Tú lo sabías! Tuve que parar en el trabajo porque no podía trabajar así, el embarazo, empeoró mucho mi anemia, y luego ocurrió todo eso de la demanda que ibas a levantar en mi contra por acoso e interrupción del trabajo. Simplemente no podía costearla y decidí…decidí que…−otro hipido violento se apoderó de la joven. –que… era demasiado.

Sasuke se acercaba lentamente a ella intentado evitar por todos los medios que huyera como un cervatillo asustado pero Sakura era presa de las convulsiones e hipidos que no parecía ser consciente de nada más que de su propio dolor, temblaba de tal manera que Sasuke temía que se desarmara en cualquier momento.

−Yo no sabía Sakura, te juro que no sabía…−comenzó a murmurar, no tenía ni idea de cómo afrontar la situación, eso no era para nada lo que él esperaba y ni siquiera se atrevía a preguntar si le estaba tomando el pelo, la chica de escasos 21 años estaba a punto de romperse y él no sabía qué hacer para tenia idea de si debía creer o no todo aquello.

−Yo…−la expresión del rostro de la muchacha se fue componiendo poco a poco. Los temblores se suavizaron un tanto pero seguían allí. –Yo dejé…un mensaje de voz en el que te decía de todo eso, ya que no encontré la forma de comunicarme contigo en persona y tu asistente siempre insistía en que estabas muy ocupado. Él era un auténtico idiota pero… no me imaginé que no te hiciera llegar los mensajes. –Sasuke se vio a sí mismo buscando a su ex asistente, un joven que había sido ascendido a un puesto muy importante hacía unos cuantos meses ya para hacerlo sufrir un infierno en la tierra.

Incluso…respondías de tu correo electrónico en donde me decías que no te harías responsable, que enviarías un cheque y eso era todo. Pensé que te podrías referir a una especie de manutención y yo…−otro sollozo escandaloso escapó de sus labios− yo de verdad estaba tan desesperada que pensaba aceptarlo pero luego vi que, sólo emitirías un cheque a una clínica, una donde según tu mensaje "se solucionara el problema de una vez por todas" ¡Ah! –gimió compungida− y yo te odié tanto entonces…

−No, yo jamás diría esas cosas, yo no…

− ¿Por qué entonces? ¿Por qué no estabas cuando te busqué? –sollozó presa de una confusión enorme.

−Yo no… estuve ocupado es cierto, mi tío tenía mucho peso en ese entonces en la empresa y me delegó muchas tareas importantes. No pensé que te afectaría puesto que sólo éramos…amigos. Lo nuestro en sentido amoroso se había acabado, ni siquiera por una razón válida cabe destacar. Y cuando decidí buscarte, no estabas, te esfumaste del mapa. No pude dar contigo y eso me hizo sentir como una mierda durante mucho tiempo. –terminó de decir con voz ronca. Quiso acercarse para abrazarla pero Sakura se retiró de su alcance.

Se quedaron en silencio durante un tiempo. La mujer meditando si podía confiar en el hombre y éste preguntándose cómo podía haber ocurrido algo como aquello. Un nuevo chillido proveniente de la otra sala los devolvió a la realidad. Alessa reclamaba atención. Sakura miró de inmediato a Mario y este la observó también rápidamente esperando confirmar con su mirada lo que él sospechaba. Sin siquiera preguntar el Uchiha se dirigió a la otra sala seguida de una descolocada Sakura. El hombre se quedó estancado de pie a unos 3 metros de la niña que hacía un puchero con descontento desde su posición. Y Sasuke entendió que él y Sakura tenían mucho más de que hablar….muchísimo más.

* * *

Ya sé que fue más corto de lo esperado y prometo compensarlo con otro capítulo mañana, gracias por leer y agradecería aún más si se animasen a comentar :) Un Beso!


	4. Desconfianza

**CAPÍTULO 4**

**.**

**.**

**Desconfianza**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Alessa era una preciosa niña blanca de ojos increíblemente grandes y expresivos de un color ónix muy familiar para Sasuke, rodeados de una espesura de pestañas negras, el cabello negro azabache estaba recogido en dos coletas negras que de seguro al momento de ser recogidas estaban en la misma posición pero que ahora se encontraban en desigual altura. Los cachetes grandes y sonrosados se veían más abultados por el puchero que en ese momento la pequeña realizaba como un gesto de enfado por el olvido de los adultos.

Alessa se sostenía con dificultad de la barandita de plástico de su círculo de juegos. Sasuke sólo podía admirar lo preciosa que era y pensar que no era posible que fuera el padre de tanta ternura.

−Ella es… encantadora… −susurró la voz de Sakura tras él.

−Yo no… no estaba…enterado de esto…−murmuró.

−Pues…

− ¿Cómo podrías haberme dicho eso por un mensaje en la contestadora? El mensaje no llegó, esto no es algo que dices al teléfono y luego cuelgas. −la voz de Sasuke volvió a su antiguo tono frío.

− ¡Estaba asustada! ¡Y tú parecías estar en un universo diferente al mío! ¡No contestabas mis llamadas, no aceptabas mis visitas!

− ¿Cómo que no aceptaba tus visitas? –por un momento la incomprensión se dibujó en el rostro del hombre pero luego surcó por su rostro una mueca. –Kabuto… mi asistente. ¿Quién te dijo que iba a demandarte por quién sabe qué estupideces? ¿Fue él? −Sakura negó.

−No, fue tu tío. –Sasuke enmudeció al instante, ya eran dos… dos personas que Sakura decía que sabían de su supuesto embarazo.

− ¿Mi tío? Mira, la niña es… −Sasuke recompuso su expresión en cuestión de segundo y la máscara de frialdad que siempre llevaba consigo salió a relucir. –Es una niña preciosa y te felicito. Pero, ¿mi tío? ¿Quieres que crea que la única persona en la realmente confío me haya ocultado algo así? –Sakura iba a tartamudear una respuesta, ni siquiera la dejó explicarse.

Mi tío es un buen hombre Sakura, no un loco capaz de ocultar a su propia familia que un miembro más venía en camino. Así que dime de una vez, ¿de quién es realmente esta niña? Tiene unos ojos increíblemente parecidos a los de mi familia pero por Dios Sakura, si de verdad mi tío hubiera estado al tanto de tu embarazo yo lo sabría de antemano.

La incredulidad de Sasuke abofeteó a la mujer con tanta fuerza que ni siquiera era capaz de reponerse. Alessa volvió a emitir un leve sollozo que Sakura bien pensó que expresaba sus propios sentimientos en ese instante.

−Tú no…−comenzó a sisear la mujer con tanta rabia contenida que casi sentía que la mandíbula iba a rompérsele. Continuó presa de tanta ira que parecía que iba a matarlo en cualquier momento−…tienes idea, de lo mucho que tuve que pasar…para que me digas que no sé con qué intenciones según tu caducado cerebro, yo inventé una historia como esta para no lo sé… ¿Atraparte? ¿Volver contigo? –la joven se acercó peligrosamente al moreno que se mantuvo en posición inmutable. –Vete de una maldita vez y no regreses por estos lares. Creo haberte dicho que estamos perfectamente y que en ningún momento se te ha extrañado por aquí. Si crees que me he inventado lo de Alessa no me importa. No te he pedido nada, ni siquiera credulidad. Tu simple presencia me enferma. −escupió.

Alessa comenzó a llorar en serio, como todos los niños cuando sienten que un ambiente está demasiado tenso para ellos, se respiraba pura hostilidad y la pequeña era presa del miedo y al no ver que Sakura corría a auxiliarla como solía hacer sólo empeoraba su estado. La pelirosa pasó por un lado del hombre sin dejar de fulminarlo con la mirada. El semblante de la mujer se tornó totalmente diferente cuando se dirigió a la pequeña niña.

−Oh cielo, no ha sido la intención de mamá entretenerse. No llores nena, que te pones viejita. Mira al señor oso, está sumamente preocupado por ti, _"no debes llorar Alessa, las osas grandes no lloran"_ –dijo imitando la vocecita de un oso ronco. La niña sonrió y se abrazó a su madre mientras apretujaba al oso. La mujer continuó con su intento de onomatopeya mientras le daba la espalda a Sasuke: −_"Ser una osa grande es difícil, pero si te comes todas las manzanas que tu mamá te ofrece de seguro crecerás"._

−Oso mami −dijo la pequeña con una vocecita cantarina y Sakura sonrió como respuesta aunque por dentro seguía chirriando de rabia.

Sasuke estaba tan confundido que no podía moverse de su sitio. Parecía anclado al lugar. Cuando Sakura volvió a hablar lo hizo con una voz tan gélida que casi era irreconocible.

−La puerta está abierta. No pienso tomarme más molestias contigo. Márchate.

Y así lo hizo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

− ¿Tiene una hija de casi dos años y te ha dicho que es tuya? –Naruto parecía bastante entretenido con lo que su amigo le estaba contando. Se encontraban tomando café cerca del trabajo.

−No sólo eso, dice que mi antiguo asistente, Kabuto y mi tío abuelo Madara sabían de esto. Imagínate, ¡mi tío!

− ¿Por qué no le preguntas entonces? –sugirió el rubio.

−Temo ofenderlo y no quiero preocuparlo, si la niña no es mía podría darle ese disgusto sin ninguna necesidad. Por otro lado…ella nunca se ha caracterizado por ser mentirosa, ¿sabes? A menos que no la haya conocido como debí haberlo hecho.

−Te voy a dar un consejo… simplemente dile que te enteraste de la "verdad" actúa como si Sakura te hubiera convencido de que lo que dijo es cierto y ve cómo reacciona. Si su perplejidad es como la tuya, su inocencia es genuina. Sino… bueno, vete preparando.

− ¿Preparando para qué?

−Para lo que viene, no dejarás a una hija tuya por ahí regada, tienes que pedir una custodia compartida, tener derecho a las visitas… digo, si estás interesado… y por otro lado, está Karín…−el rubio sorbía su café con aire distraído pero en realidad estaba muy pendiente de las reacciones de su amigo. El rostro del moreno se crispó ante la mención de su actual novia.

−Si Sakura dice la verdad, el odio que ella me profesó no va a ser para nada suficiente… −murmuró en voz baja.

**.**

**.**

**.**

− ¿Se ha atrevido a decir eso? –preguntó una horrorizada Chiyo.

−Sí, como si yo fuera…una vulgar… en fin, no vale la pena. –Sakura veía a su hija Alessa columpiarse con ayuda de Sai, ambos estaban muy sonrientes.

− ¿Qué vas a decirle a Alessa sobre él?

−La verdad. Que es un hombre sin escrúpulos que… no, no lo sé, no tengo ni idea…

Sai y Alessa se iban acercando, la niña con paso torpe y lento, el hombre riendo, y cuidando de que no cayera.

−Mami, pada… ti…−dijo con dificultad la niña mientras le extendía una florecilla que había recogido en el camino. En su vida había otra persona y Sakura no podía tomar decisiones a la ligera, si algo salía mal no sería la única herida. Cambió su triste semblante por una sonrisa radiante en cuanto la nena estuvo a su lado. No, ahora no era la única.

.

.

.

* * *

Sé que esperaban que tooodo se solucionase apenas Sasuke viera a la nena pero no ha sido así, es que aunque Alessa se le parezca y él haya terminado en buenos términos con Sakura sería muy raro que él simplemente desconfiara de un familiar más que de una joven que según él desapareció del mapa sin darle ninguna explicación. Bueno al menos eso pienso yo. No se preocupen pronto vendrá el esperado arrepentimiento por su cabezonería.

Gracias a todos aquellos que se han tomado la molestia de comentar, en especial a: **besscy, setsuna17, Luna Rain Wolf, Msdupree22, dani24ela, Conni, Alra Saez 1995, Xo, Sakura. **

Y para responder a aquellos reviews cuyas autoras no cuentan con una cuenta en fanfiction:

**Xo:** Mil gracias! Sigue leyendo estoy segura que podrá gustarte aún más.

**Sakura:** Esta historia inicialmente la iba a enviar a un concurso de novelas románticas pero luego se me pasó la fecha de entrega del concurso y por no tener pasaporte no pude enviarlo :( Por lo que en sí, sí vendría siendo una adaptación de mi propia historia original pero cambiaré muchísimas cosas de la historia original y ésta sigue siendo **absolutamente original y salida de mi cabecita**.

Muchísimas gracias a todos por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos. ¡Son pocos pero son los mejores!


	5. Odio

**.**

**.**

**CAPÍTULO 5**

**.**

**.**

**Odio**

**.**

**.**

**.**

−Odio venir a la ciudad, aunque sólo sea para comprar, siempre me quedaré con las tienditas de Konoha−murmuró una fastidiada anciana.

Habían transcurrido dos semanas desde la exposición de las pinturas de Sakura, y ahora ella, la inseparable Chiyo y Alessa se encontraban de compras en la ciudad.

−Vamos Chiyo, la ropa de aquí es más linda, en Konoha no puedes ir de compras, solamente hay un centro comercial y tiene tanta variedad como una pecera con dos peces. −Alessa hizo un ruidito de aceptación, se notaba que le encantaba salir a la ciudad.

−Bueno, al menos la niña se lo pasa en grande… −Sakura soltó una risita por lo bajo, si había alguien con poder suficiente para convencer a Chiyo, ésa era Alessa.

Llevaban toda una tarde de una tienda para otra, sin parar. Alessa había conseguido a base de pucheros y caritas tristes que pararan a descansar en unas mesitas que se encontraban justo en medio de la feria de comidas. Ordenaron algo de comer y luego se sentaron a ver el desastre que hacía Alessa con su trozo de pizza, Sakura que había escogido fideos apenas había tocado su comida, estaba más entretenida en ver el gesto de histeria que tenía Chiyo en el rostro al ver cómo Alessa se había llenado hasta las orejas de la salsa de la pizza. La pelirosa sólo podía reír a carcajada limpia junto a su hija mientras una Chiyo muy alterada que a duras penas contenía la risa, intentaba limpiarle el reguero del rostro a la niña. Y así estaban, absortas en su mundo, felices y riendo cuando Sasuke las vio desde su mesa.

− ¿Qué miras? –preguntó una joven de cabello rojo cuando se sentó a su lado, venía llegando con una bandeja de almuerzo. Sasuke volvió la vista con su semblante tan inescrutable como siempre.

La mujer se encogió de hombros y comenzó a degustar su arroz con vegetales mientras conversaba sobre la tía de alguien que estaba interesada en tener hijos. Miró de reojo a su prometido éste no le estaba prestando la más mínima atención, ella lo sabía, no sólo era por la manera en cómo revolvía de un extremo al otro del plato el arroz, sino por su semblante, carente de cualquier indicio de que su mente estaba en ese sitio.

− Y así fue como me convertí de hombre en mujer…

− ¿Qué? –dijo al fin saliendo de su trance y alzando la mirada.

−Ni siquiera te estás molestando en fingir que me escuchas. –la mujer se cruzó de brazos disgustada mientras sorbía un poco de su té.

−No, es verdad yo no… −Sasuke suspiró frustrado. Quería acercarse hasta ellas pero no podía. –Debo hablar con mi tío, no debí venir, hasta que no hable con él no podré dormir, ¿me entiendes?

La mujer asintió.

−Regresa hoy… ¿no es cierto?

−Sí, iré de una vez hasta su apartamento quiero que hablemos lo más pronto posible. –se levantó con brusquedad, murmuró una excusa vaga de su partida tan abrupta, besó en la mejilla a su novia y salió de allí sin mirar atrás. Si volvía a ver la carita feliz de Alessa no podría evitar acercarse para verla embobado. Y tampoco podía ver a Sakura, porque no sabía si debía sentir rabia o vergüenza al verla. Su tío debía darle muchas respuestas…

**.**

**.**

**.**

Madara Uchiha era un hombre mayor, de 65 años a punto de retirarse de la compañía de la familia. No tenía hijos ni quiso tenerlos nunca, sólo un sobrino al cual quería mucho y un par de sobrinos terceros a los cuales no les tenía el mínimo de aprecio. Era un hombre muy seguro de sí mismo que irradiaba una confianza aplastante que no podría ser amainada por nada del mundo y que le había conseguido miles de contratos en beneficio de su empresa desde que él tenía uso de razón. Por esa razón, era extraño para todo el que lo conociera que llegara de viaje con un semblante preocupado y hasta alicaído.

−Señor, su sobrino quiere verlo ahora mismo, ¿le digo que espere? –preguntó su secretaria a la que ni siquiera había notado llegar.

−No, dile que pase… −la mujer asintió y salió del despacho. –Matemos la culebra por la cabeza pues…−murmuró el mayor mientras se recostaba sobre su asiento.

Sakura manejaba de regreso a casa, hasta hacía poco ni siquiera un auto decente tenían, y ahora conducía no sólo un auto recién sacado de agencia, sino uno de año y con todas las comodidades necesarias instaladas para Alessa. Sonrió, había logrado mucho en la vida, y todo gracias a su don, a su arte. Ahondó entonces en sus recuerdos, la etapa triste de su embarazo, la anemia, los muy dolorosos calambres, el malestar constante y el sufrimiento. Sufrió por estar sola, y luego estaba la calidez, estaba Chiyo, estaba Sai y su madre y por supuesto, estaba Alessa. Miró a su lado a la vieja mujer dormir, y luego miró por el retrovisor a su hija que jugaba con su osito mientras murmuraba palabras inteligibles, luego recordó a Sasuke, sus rasgos y los de su hija eran casi iguales, el precioso cabello, los afilados ojos color negro, pero Alessa irradiaba inocencia y el hombre sólo podía irradiar frialdad. Sus manos se aferraron con fuerza al volante. Él no iba a lastimar a Alessa y de eso se encargaría ella.

**.**

**.**

− ¿Cómo estuvo el viaje? –preguntó Sasuke antes de tomar asiento frente al escritorio de su abuelo.

−Excelente hijo, excelente.

−Mira… sé que estoy siendo algo grosero pero iré al grano –el anciano sonrió, claro que iría al grano, no esperaba menos, después de todo, lo había criado de ese modo, él mismo se había encargado de enseñarlo a no irse con rodeos estúpidos e innecesarios. –Supe que Sakura acudió a ti estando embarazada y tú no me informaste y que por el contrario, la amenazaste con una demanda.

El rostro de Sasuke se endureció ante la posibilidad de que sus palabras fueran ciertas, el anciano sólo esbozó una mueca que asemejaba una sonrisa.

− ¿Así que eso te ha dicho ella? –apegándose a la estrategia que Naruto le había dado, Sasuke no negó la afirmación de su tío. –No, ella no acudió a mí embarazada.

Sasuke iba a dejar escapar un suspiro de alivio pero se contuvo cuando el hombre mayor prosiguió:

¿Recuerdas la pequeña charla en aquella cena? ¿La de por qué debías mantenerte lejos de la señorita Haruno? –Sasuke se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. –Estuviste distraído mucho tiempo, metías la pata, cometías errores, hasta que sugerí que debías cortar tus relaciones amorosas con esa jovencita porque tu futuro y el de la empresa estaba pendiendo de un hilo. Habías decidido sacarla de tu vida por tu bien y tu desempeño fue mejorando entonces. Pero yo no soy estúpido ni mucho menos, soy un zorro viejo y tengo muchos más años en estos negocios de lo que jamás me atrevería a admitir, supe que seguías viéndote con la señorita Haruno a mis espaldas. Una relación "amistosa" que sin embargo incluía ciertos revolcones –agregó con una mueca desdeñosa. –Bueno, tu desempeño volvió a irse al caño.

− ¿Qué tiene eso que ver con lo que te pregunté? –interrumpió un furibundo Sasuke. El anciano alzó una mano, molesto por la impertinencia de su sobrino y continuó hablando.

−Ella acudió a tu asistente. Pidió una cita contigo, porque tenía algo muy importante que decirte. Yo estaba en tu oficina entonces revisando las actualizaciones que por tus descuidos habían quedado pendientes. Estaba sumamente furioso contigo y con la que consideraba responsable de tus descuidos. Entonces el teléfono de tu oficina sonó. Inmediatamente se fue al buzón y la escuché. Lo dijo sin rodeos, sin ningún tipo de anestesia. Estaba embarazada de dos meses y le urgía hablar contigo. Yo estupefacto como me encontraba sentí deseos de salir y encararla. ¿Se quedó embarazada? Ese era su asunto. Sé desde el principio como son esa clase de mujeres y aunque debo confesar que jamás la imaginé como tal, su embarazo sólo podía significar una cosa, quería amarrarte, no estaba dispuesta a irse con las manos vacías, el matrimonio era poca cosa, quería estar ligada a ti de por vida. Una vez conocí una mujer así y créeme cuando te digo que es mejor que el mismo demonio venga personalmente por ti y no que líes con una de esas…

Sasuke no sabía cómo reaccionar, su rostro estaba sereno pero por dentro quería partirle la cabeza al viejo loco ese en dos. Habló midiendo su tono.

−Entonces decidiste que era mejor tomar mis decisiones y la despachaste… ¡increíble!

−No. Yo no hice tal cosa. Le prometí a tu asistente un mejor puesto en la empresa a cambio de su colaboración y él aceptó. –Sasuke estaba a punto de saltarle al cuello y el viejo lo sabía pero también sabía que su sobrino no era estúpido y no se iba a arruinar la vida por un ataque de rabia. –Lo hice por tu bien. Ella sólo quería sacarte dinero. Lo sé hijo, créeme. Sólo volvió una vez más y yo mismo le dije que la demandaríamos por acoso, aunque internamente sólo esperaba que siguiera insistiendo, después de todo, si de verdad estaba embarazada y de ti, ella haría una contrademanda, y buscaría la forma de hacerte responsable. Y como ves, yo tenía razón, el niño no será tuyo, puesto que dejó de insistir, así son estas cosas, en cuanto amenazas por irte con las de la ley…−Madara no pudo continuar porque Sasuke le asestó un puñetazo en el centro del rostro.

− ¡Claro que dejó de insistir grandísimo imbécil! ¡No tenía ni siquiera un techo en el que cobijarse! ¿Con qué demonios crees tú que iba a costearse un abogado? ¡Y estaba muy enferma además! Dios mío… −dijo más para sí que nada. Sakura había dicho la verdad, entonces esa niña...Alessa era…

−Te exijo que te largues ahora mismo. Mañana tendrás en tu despacho una carta de mis abogados, quiero tu renuncia de la directiva de Empresas Uchiha… no podrás…−pero Sasuke le volvió a asestar en el rostro.

−No lo creo querido tío, de hecho pediré tu retiro ante la junta, tendrás que vender un 5% de las acciones para si acaso quedar en 20% pero ya es hora de ver otras caras, de cualquier manera no cambia nada, ese 5% es de adorno, tu valor para nosotros es más…del tipo inspirador…

Sasuke salió dando un portazo que dejó a un muy descolocado anciano rabiando. Esa las iba a pagar y con intereses…

**.**

**.**

Alessa ya sabía decir oraciones cortas como _"dame agua"_ o _"Quiero tete"_ pero una especie de terquedad maternal se apoderaba de Sakura cada vez que intentaba hacer que la niña repitiera su nombre completo, teléfono de casa y dirección para que en caso de que se extraviara ni Dios lo quiera (pensaba Sakura) pudieran contactar con ella o con Chiyo. Alessa simplemente reía ante la insistencia de su progenitora pero negaba con la cabeza al tiempo que dejaba a su madre sola con su alocado parloteo.

−Algún día, Alessa te dirá una oración de verdad larga pero esta será: _"Mamá, déjame crecer en paz" _y entonces te desmayarás. –un recién duchado Sai miraba a Sakura desde el umbral de la puerta con una sonrisa burlona.

−Sai… −dijo a forma de saludo la joven.

−Vine a ver como estaban y a ayudar a Chiyo con el cultivo de las papas claro… −Sai guiñó un ojo cariñosamente mientras se dirigía al jardín trasero, la mujer sólo sonrió mientras se dedicaba a recoger los destrozos de la casa.

Cuando llegó a Konoha Sakura tenía al menos 6 meses de embarazo, Chiyo la había acogido de una forma un tanto peculiar y ella no se había negado debido a su situación, recordó que lo primero que aprendió a amar del pequeño pueblo era la intimidad, los preciosos amaneceres y el clima. Además claro de que el ambiente no estaba cargado con la pesada atmósfera de la ciudad. Sonrió con nostalgia, la ciudad era el sitio de muchos inicios suyos… la academia de arte, el trabajo de medio tiempo como mesera y él… Sasuke. Sacudió levemente su cabeza para sacarse esos pensamientos que ahora le parecían ridículos, sí hubo un tiempo en el que todos sus días estaban dedicados a él, a su bella sonrisa, a sus ojos negros que parecían esconder todos los secretos del mundo y su carácter, siempre lo había admirado.

Sakura seguía preguntándose qué la hacía recordar tanto el pasado en esos últimos días y pensó que podía deberse al reciente encuentro con el padre de su hija. Pobre Alessa…crecería sin un padre, y aunque ella misma no había podido disfrutar del cariño paterno debido a la trágica muerte de sus dos padres de joven creía fervientemente que sus hijos nunca pasarían por la pérdida de tales seres queridos.

El día se le fue en quehaceres y terminó bastante agotada cuando bañó a Alessa y luego de la siesta la dejó en la sala de nuevo, y Chiyo y Sai que se tomaban recesos muy raramente se encontraban abstraídos en algún nuevo problema de agricultura, algún hongo molesto que los tenía visiblemente preocupados. Colocó el agua a hervir para hacer té pues esa era rutina diaria: se levantaban las 3 "señoras" de la casa, la mayor hacía del desayuno, la del medio atendía a la pequeña y la pequeña hacía algún berrinche que no solía durar mucho. Desayunaban, Chiyo se iba al jardín trasero a alimentar a las gallinas o a trabajar en su conuco mientras que Sakura se iba al delantero y con ayuda de Alessa regaba a las preciosas flores que a veces incluso estaban en venta. Luego, a media mañana en sus días libres, llegaba Sai a asistir a Chiyo en lo suyo y a entretener a la traviesa Alessa y de esta manera Sakura podía dibujar y la mayor podía dedicarse al almuerzo. No siempre era así, y no siempre Sai acudía a ayudarlas, pero con uno o dos detalles de más o de menos, los días eran tranquilos y apacibles, el estilo de vida que Chiyo había escogido con su difunto esposo y el estilo de vida que Sakura había adoptado cuando la mayor le brindó refugio.

−El té está servido. –chilló la voz de la pelirosa, sin embargo tanto Chiyo como Sai estaban enfrascados en un dilema con respecto a qué tratamiento usar contra el malévolo hongo que tenía infestado parte de la cosecha y la joven se dio por ignorada. El timbre sonó en ese instante le pareció extraño pues nunca recibían visitas y tanto Sai como la señora Megumi la madre de este nunca llamaban a la puerta.

Alessa revoloteaba por la sala persiguiendo a Snow, un perro grandísimo y blanco que tenía cara de pocos amigos pero que extrañamente solía tenerle paciencia a la más pequeña de la casa. Snow soltó un gruñido por lo bajo cuando Alessa hizo ademán de acercarse a la puerta pero Sakura la detuvo para luego cargarla en brazos y abrir ella. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver que Sasuke estaba allí.

**.**

**.**

La cabeza le daba vueltas, si de algo estaba seguro que recordaba bien era lo increíblemente rencorosa que podía llegar a ser Sakura. Suspiró también recordaba su suave cabello rosa que tomaba más calidez con un tono rojizo cuando el sol le daba de lleno, era sumamente hermosa y todavía si se esforzaba lo suficiente podía recordar lo bien que olía. Volvió a coger el teléfono con intenciones de llamar pero como enésima vez en el día, ni siquiera pudo presionar el primer botón. Se fregó los ojos con rabia antes de salir apresurado de su oficina.

Decidió que tomaría un café y dejaría las cosas para otro día, además la mujer de seguro aún estaba resentida no sólo por los eventos de hace un año y medio sino también por lo recientemente ocurrido. Se apretó el puente de la nariz mientras divagaba, si volvía a pensar en la pseudo confesión de su tío sólo se enervaría más y con eso no lograba nada.

Estaba entrando en la cafetería cuando una escena lo dejó plantado en su sitio. En la fila de espera se encontraba una beba de quizás un año de edad junto a un sujeto que parecía ser su progenitor. El hombre ordenaba un café cargado para él y un ponquecito para la _"pequeña dama"_ como se refirió a la pequeña. La niña se parecía mucho a Alessa, aunque era de cabello castaño oscuro en vez de azabache como el de su hija. _Mi hija…−_pensó con tristeza.

Y la pequeña como entrenada para el momento, como si todos en la cafetería estuvieran realizando alguna obra de teatro dirigida a perturbarlo a él y solamente a él, miró a su progenitor y le dio un beso en la mejilla que lo dejó plasmado. El hombre se dirigió a la niña con una gran sonrisa y preguntó en voz alta: − ¿Quién es tu persona favorita en el mundo? Y ella respondió con una carcajada y de igual forma en voz alta: − ¡TÚ!

Sasuke se sentía mal en muchos sentidos e incapaz de seguir viendo la melosa escena salió como alma que lleva el diablo del lugar, la gente ni siquiera notó su abrupta salida, estaban muy enternecidos con la pareja de padre e hija como para notarlo.

Manejó como nunca antes lo había hecho, se saltó 3 semáforos y estuvo a punto de arroyar a alguien antes de lograr salir de la ciudad. No contestó a las llamadas de Naruto ni a sus mensajes que lo invitaban a cenar con su familia. _"Más familias felices"−_masculló con rabia. Tal vez Sakura lo odiaba y tal vez no tenía derechos legales para ver a su hija pero eso no le importaba. Siempre se consideró un hombre de negocios, alguien sumamente inteligente para caer en enredos amorosos antes de construir su propio imperio. Luego había conocido a Sakura en aquel almuerzo y todo se había ido al traste. Sin embargo, deseaba poder arreglar las cosas, no era su culpa.

− ¡Maldita sea que no! –gruñó mientras golpeaba al volante.

De seguro Sakura la había pasado mal… de seguro las cosas no tenían arreglo con ella, pero la niña… su hija, ella sí debía perdonarlo, ¿no? Ella sí debía darle una oportunidad, después de todo aún era pequeña y tenía oportunidad de inmiscuirse en su vida. Ya iba a llegar a la granja de los Akasuna y todavía sus manos seguían temblando, fue una mala idea salir de la ciudad sin comer pero tampoco era como si sentía de ánimos para tal cosa. Estacionó en el frente de la enorme casa y sintió un retortijón de estómago, antes se había sentido impulsado por un instinto paternal pero ahora enfrente de la casa en la que debía entrar a aclarar las cosas ya no sentía tan valiente o inspirado.

Le costó casi 30 minutos dejar el auto. Cuando tocó el timbre su corazón latió tan rápido que parecía que iba a explotar. Ya estaba hecho, había llamado.

.

.

* * *

.

¡Aquí de nuevo! Sé que está un pelo más largo este capítulo y no sé por qué no me importa, me encanta que mis capítulos tengan el mismo promedio de palabras pero sinceramente, no es lo mismo escribir procurando tener un orden que simplemente dejándose llevar por la corriente.

Ojalá les guste el ritmo que está tomando todo, y no odien a Madara, es sólo un "zoro viejo" como él mismo se define que cree proteger a su familia :3 Recuerden hacerme saber qué opinan, qué debe seguir o qué debo quitar, estaré feliz de leerlos.

¡Un beso enorme!


	6. El pasado (Parte 1)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAPÍTULO 6**

**El pasado (Parte 1)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La pelirosa llevaba todo el turno de pie, no había podido sentarse ni un solo minuto y ya las piernas y los pies dolían tan punzantemente que si no supiera que se desangraría y que dolería más ya lo hubiera intentado. Tampoco había comido bien, por lo que sentía que le habían martillado la cabeza. Eran las 3:30 pm y todavía faltaban 2 horas para ser libre. Odiaba tener turno doble y más aún tener que cubrirlos en sus días libres de la universidad. La campanilla de la puerta sonó llamando su atención, un nuevo cliente había llegado. Tomó su libreta de notas y se acercó rápidamente, si iba a trabajar todo el día al menos sacaría buena propinas.

El hombre que recién había entrado era apuesto y eso era algo que Haruno Sakura no podía negar. Era alto, mucho más que el promedio, de buena contextura y su cabello revuelto y negro le hacía ver bastante masculino, aunque también se veía un tanto mayor que ella que sólo tenía 19 años. Pero si de lejos le había parecido atractivo al estar cerca y ver esos profundos ojos ónix había quedado fuera de combate, ahora sólo podía reír como estúpida mientras llevaba a aquel sujeto hacia una de las mesas que ella era la encargada de atender. Entregó el menú y murmuró un par de especiales ininteligibles antes de retirarse, el sujeto asintió para dar señales de que había captado el mensaje y no la abochornó más. Cuando estuvo fuera de su alcance al fin pudo respirar.

−Ese hombre está b-u-e-n-í-s-i-m-o niña rica. –ésa era Brenda, una compañera mesera muy mal hablada y que acostumbraba a llamar a todos por un apodo. El de Sakura era "niña rica". Era una buena mujer pero se metía en muchos líos por estar emparejada con un pandillero. − ¿Te tocó atenderlo? –Sakura asintió con un leve rubor, aún no se componía.

−Creo…que ya está listo para ordenar…−murmuró por lo bajo mientras se retiraba, la otra mujer siguió su camino no sin antes reír de forma socarrona.

Sakura se acercó dubitativa con libreta en mano, dispuesta a tomar la orden. El hombre pidió un sencillo plato de pasta y una bebida de jugo natural baja en azúcar. Apenas miró de reojo a la mesera que se esforzaba para no mirarlo al rostro y mostrar que estaba tan roja como un tomate. Sakura asintió un par de veces y en cuanto tuvo la orden salió apresurada del sitio.

Atendió a otros clientes mucho más relajada cuando ya el hombre serio de ojos ónix tenía su pedido, en parte porque ya no temía un regaño por su retraso y en parte porque no tenía que pasar más por su mesa sino hasta que pidiera su cuenta o si tenía mala suerte ordenaba un café con ésta antes de retirarse, lo que solían hacer la mayoría de los hombres que lucían como él. Hablando de su aspecto…Sakura no pudo reprimir girarse para verlo una vez más, lucía muy imponente, más aún por el traje de ejecutivo y el portafolio que ella estaba segura costaba tanto como dos veces su paga mensual. Instintivamente apretó su libreta, ella también sería rica algún día. Se sobresaltó al ver que aquel hombre la llamaba de nuevo y acudió a su mesa sintiéndose más segura que rato atrás. Como esperaba, la cuenta y un café cargado.

.

.

Sakura se quedó gratamente sorprendida cuando vio que aquel sujeto había regresado al siguiente día a la misma hora.

−Pero mira, ha vuelto el tipo con cara de estreñido. ¿Qué le habrá llamado la atención del menú? –murmuró Brenda mientras miraba con malicia a Sakura. La pelirosa se sonrojó violentamente mientras se acercaba a la mesa del moreno.

−Tomaré su pedido…−dijo como era la costumbre entre las meseras del restaurant.

−Quiero lo mismo de ayer.

Y así ocurrió durante al menos 2 meses. Ya era rutina, si las mesas que correspondían a la joven pelirosa estaban ocupadas él esperaba, aseguraba que sólo ella entendía a la perfección cómo le gustaban las cosas y las compañeras meseras en vez de disgustarse parecían confabular para que de lunes a viernes la joven y el hombre moreno coincidieran siempre. Después de todo, era _su_ cliente.

Cierto día, Sakura estaba atendiendo a varias mesas a la vez y el hombre que ya era su cliente predilecto se encontraba almorzando en el sitio cuando otro sujeto barbudo ingresó en el restaurant. La pelirosa al ver que se dirigía a una de sus mesas se acercó a atenderlo y como el protocolo indicaba le explicó el menú del día.

−Bueno, como le expliqué anteriormente, si ordena la carne de cerdo puede combinarla con 2 tipos diferentes de acompañantes mientras que si ordena carne asada, milanesa de pollo o pescado podrá pedirlos con 3 acompañantes. –el hombre bastante disgustado golpeó con furia la mesa, la chica dio un respingo del susto y todos en el local dirigieron su atención hacia ellos.

− ¡No me parece! –bramó colérico. –Si los demás principales llevan 3 acompañantes el cerdo no debe ser la excepción. ¡Llámeme al dueño de este cuchitril!

−El gerente lo atenderá con mucho gus…−pero Sakura no tuvo tiempo de responder cuando el hombre la interrumpió.

−No quiero al gerente, quiero al dueño, ¡y usted debe ser despedida de inmediato por inepta! ¡Yo vi como sí atendía de las mil maravillas al sujeto ese estirado! –dijo señalando abiertamente al cliente predilecto de Sakura mientras ésta se atragantaba con las excusas− a él si le da lo que le pida ¿no es así?–dijo con segundas intenciones, la gente miraba con incomodidad la situación mientras el gerente, un anciano amable llamado Sarutobi se acercó a la mesa.

−Señor, ya la señorita le ha explicado 3 veces cómo se acompaña la comida en este sitio, si no está dispuesto a comer de la forma en que servimos lo sentimos, pero tendrá que retirarse.

El hombre rojo de ira se fue contra el anciano sin pensarlo y de un manotón quitó las manos de Sakura que intentaba hacer que soltara a su jefe.

− ¡Suéltelo bravucón! ¡Brenda, llama a la policía! –gritó la pelirosa mientras intentaba nuevamente sin éxito lograr que el ahora cliente violento soltara a Sarutobi cuyo rostro estaba pasando del intenso rojo al morado pero recibió un empujón que la hizo caer de bruces en el suelo.

Sakura dolorida en su hombro derecho donde recibió el empujón sólo pudo fijarse en como su agresor caía contra el piso de mármol, el pobre Sarutobi tocía mientras intentaba recobrar el aliento ayudado por otra mesera que miraba estupefacta la escena. Luego se fijó en como _su_ cliente le daba una paliza a aquel sujeto y lo sacaba a rastras del lugar no sin antes amenazarlo un par de veces y gruñir cosas inteligibles para los oídos de los presentes. La gran sorpresa fue para Sakura cuando el sujeto se acercó a ella para ayudarla a levantar pues con la impresión aún no se ponía en pie.

−Señorita Haruno −dijo simplemente mientras prácticamente la cargaba y la ponía en pie. La aludida estaba tan aturdida que apenas podía reparar en lo sucedido y sólo reaccionó cuando escuchó un silbido bajo proveniente de Brenda y las risas ahogadas de los presentes.

−Yo… −dijo mientras el color rojo se apoderaba de todo su rostro.

−Todos a sus puestos, no ha pasado nada. –habló Sarutobi una vez que se encontró bien y el vértigo producido por la falta de aire producido por el ataque de aquel sujeto se había dispersado un poco.

Pero Sakura y _su_ cliente estaban clavados en el mismo sitio y no parecía que se fueran a mover de allí por voluntad propia. El hombre abrió la boca para decir algo pero la cerró de nuevo. Al fin la chica rompió el silencio.

− ¿Va a querer la cuenta? –le pareció la frase más inapropiada y estúpida que había dicho en toda su vida pero no se vio capaz de agregar nada, miró por entre las pestañas al sujeto pues no sabía que esperar en una situación así. Todos sabían que a ella le gustaba aquel hombre, incluso probablemente él mismo, se esforzaba en atenderle de la mejor manera y le dedicaba sonrisas que sólo iban para él. Y aquel sujeto barbudo y fastidioso la había expuesto delante de todos dejándola completamente a la merced del ridículo.

−Sí… −contestó al fin. La muchacha contuvo un suspiro, no quería humillarse más, así que asintió rápidamente y se fue a la caja.

−Estás pálida Sakura –dijo la mujer de la caja, la pelirosa apretó los puños conteniendo las ganas de llorar, no quería que la vieran desplomarse como una tonta. ¿Se iba a desplomar sólo por qué un idiota sugiriera que ella tenía preferencias con un cliente? Ella sí tenía preferencias, eso era más que obvio, pero la insinuación del hombre peludo la había dejado descolocada. Ella tenía preferencias, pero ¿por qué? ¿Le gustaba? Bueno, era apuesto sin duda, con unos ojos increíblemente hermosos y un temple en la mirada que bajaba bragas. ¡Momento! ¡Que esa no era ella! Sí, le gustaba y mucho, mucho más de lo que ella quisiera admitir, al punto de que ahora iba al trabajo más arreglada que para una fiesta y había subido tal vez un par de dedos la falda de su uniforme. ¡Por Dios! Suspiraba al verlo llegar e irse y mientras él estaba allí ella no era ella misma. Midiendo sus gestos, alisando su falda con nerviosismo y sonriendo de oreja a oreja, en especial cuando era a él a quien se dirigía.

Incapaz de volver a verlo, le pidió el favor a una sorprendida Brenda de que entregara la factura y la cubriera, ya que se encontraba totalmente indispuesta. Salió del restaurant a punto de sollozar y prácticamente corrió más que caminar dos calles más abajo, cuando sintió que se había alejado lo suficiente se echó a llorar en un parque cercano. Dio rienda suelta a su frustración y vergüenza. Ni siquiera ella estaba al tanto de sus sentimientos como para que un ridículo y estúpido hombre troglodita la expusiera de aquella forma.

**.**

**.**

−Debí meterle la nariz en el cerebro –se lamentó en voz alta.

−Ya lo hecho yo por ti –dijo una voz masculina a su lado. Sakura brincó en el banco en el que se encontraba sentada y vio con escepticismo a su cliente especial.

−Yo… bueno…−murmuró ella.

−Era un patán, no te lamentes. –dijo antes de tomar asiento a su lado.

Sakura se enderezó en su posición y miró hacia otra parte suplicando porque la tierra se abriera y se la tragara allí mismo.

−No fuiste a darme la cuenta, siempre te dejo buenas propias, hoy se la quedó tu amiga.

−No importa…−susurró ella.

− ¿No importa? Pensé que una de las razones de que las meseras sean meseras eran precisamente las propinas –preguntó en tono burlón, torciendo una sonrisa que le quitó el aliento a la muchacha.

−No lo atiendo porque sus propinas sean buenas, lo atiendo porque me gusta hacerlo. –la chica se lamentó al instante por tener un bocota inmensa, bueno, total y ella siempre había sido así, no sabía mentir y por lo visto tampoco sabía mantener el pico cerrado.

−Oh, ya veo…−dijo él. Luego frunció el ceño y preguntó: − Cuando te refieres a que te gusta atender no por las propinas… ¿te refieres sólo a mí o al resto de tus clientes? –Sakura se estaba creyendo paranoica, pero estaba segura de haber captado algo de molestia en su voz al momento de hacer esa pregunta.

−Yo… bueno… me refiero a usted. Me gusta atenderlo. –dijo con voz firme para su gran sorpresa luego se llevó una mano al pecho, lo había dicho, su nula capacidad para mentir la había traicionado una vez más y ella seguía humillándose en un día como ese, lo único que faltaba era que una fotografía de ella desnuda anduviera rondando por las redes sociales.

−A mí también me gustas. –dijo él mientras fijaba su vista en el cielo de forma distraída.

Sakura lo miró como si de repente a él le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza. Parpadeó sorprendida y luego sonrió con calidez.

−Es por eso… −dijo enfocando su mirada en ella de repente. –Tu sonrisa. Es cálida, es por eso que me gustas. –agregó de forma explicativa ante la aparente confusión de la muchacha.

Ese mismo día Sakura supo que el nombre de su cliente era Sasuke Uchiha, que era 6 años mayor que ella y que trabajaba para el pequeño imperio de empresas de su familia, Empresas Uchiha. La joven se sorprendió de que alguien tan adinerado como él acudiera a almorzar a un sitio tan poco lujoso como el restaurant donde ella laboraba que si bien no era un "cuchitril" como lo había nombrado despectivamente el hombre barbudo, no era tan ostentoso como los lugares que el hombre moreno podía permitirse. Fue muy sencillo hablar con él. Sasuke era un muy buen oyente o al menos eso pensó ella en ese entonces. Era apuesto, varonil y su olor despertaba una sensación placentera que Sakura no supo definir. Cuando él al invitó a cenar esa misma noche y le aseguró con un caballeroso gesto que corría por su cuenta ella o supo que no se resistiría a sus encantos masculinos por mucho tiempo.

Y a la tercera salida ocurrió. Sasuke, envalentonado por unas pocas copas de vino le pidió que lo acompañara a su departamento para tomar un café, y aunque Sakura era joven y virgen en ese entonces, no era estúpida. Sabía que él querría algo más que café y ella aunque no estaba del todo de acuerdo se dejó hipnotizar por la belleza del moreno, su sentido del humor y su inigualable inteligencia, además estaba el timbre grave y profundo de su voz. Para cuando la pelirosa pudo reaccionar, se encontraba jadeando debajo del imponente cuerpo de Sasuke, que la desvestía con tanta agresividad que parecía que no podía pasar un segundo más sin poseerla.

Fue bastante brusco para su primera vez. Sakura lo supo cuando chilló de dolor y el hombre miró con horror el pequeño manchón de sangre que se encontraba en sus perfectas sábanas blancas. Entonces ella estaba dolorida, pero Sasuke fue bajando el ritmo de sus embestidas, acarició con cierta ternura el rostro de una sollozante pelirosa y la besó con mucha más dedicación que antes. Cinco minutos después parecía haber olvidado que deseaba ir despacio para no lastimarla pues volvió a embestir a la joven con tanta fuerza que parecía que quería fusionarse con ella. La mujer gemía entrecortadamente, sufriendo por la falta de aire y él gruñía, buscando contener el grito gutural que se estaba agolpando en su garganta. Cuando Sakura estaba segura de que no podía sentir más placer Sasuke dejó escapar un gemido ronco que terminó por acrecentar su propia excitación y la alcanzó a llevar un orgasmo violento. Se dejó caer sobre ella sudoroso y agotado, a mujer acarició sus cabellos y cuando los dos se sentían lo bastante descansados el habló casi molesto:

−¿Qué demonios ha sido eso?

−¿A qué te refieres? –Sakura estaba descolocada, no sabía qué podía haber hecho mal.

−Eras virgen. ¿Acaso no te pareció importante hacérmelo saber antes de estar en la situación en la que estábamos? Pude haberte lastimado incluso más si no me hubiera percatado –se separó de ella para verla con reproche, la joven se sintió abochornada.

−No sentí que ningún momento hubiese sido propicio para decírtelo, lamento mucho que eso te incomodara… −miró hacia un rincón de la habitación, estaba avergonzada, no sabía qué hacer en aquella situación, y Sasuke seguía muy cerca de ella, casi entere sus femeninas piernas.

−Bueno…es la primera vez que me acuesto con alguien que es virgen, supongo que me siento halagado. –luego se recostó de lado y siguió mirándola.

−¿Me vas a mirar todo el rato? –dijo a modo de burla.

−No, sólo hasta que te duermas…eres muy hermosa ¿sabías?

La pelirosa seguía avergonzada, pero se recostó de lado también y buscó la protección de aquel par de brazos varoniles, pronto se quedó dormida entre ellos.

* * *

.

.

Siendo honesta no planeaba publicar hoy a pesar de que el tiempo máximo de publicación (1 semana) ya se ha cumplido, la razón es que el internet está patético y estresa intenta abrir google siquiera, y por otra parte, hago las correcciones al libro de mi esposo para enviarlo a un agente literario, sé que no es problema de ustedes pero quiero que entiendan que tantas horas frente a la pc arruinan la vista, sin contar claro con que tengo un bebé pequeño y demandante y pronto empezaré en el trabajo, aunque les juro que me esforzaré por mantener al día este fic, primero muerta que decepcionando a tan adorables seguidores n_-

Han sido los mejores acompañantes y estoy de más de agradecida con ustedes.

Agradecimientos a:** dani24ela, besscy, coni y setsuna17** quienes siempre siguen esta historia pendientes de cada actualización :3 y por supuesto a **Mika'lun29, , Kunoichi2518** y **Misaki Uchiha** quienes se han sumado al equipo. Mil gracias a sus follows y favoritos, y mil millones más a las que se toman el tiempo también para escribir. Una historia no es nada sin seguidores y de ahí viene mi sincero agradecimiento.

Gracias por leer!


	7. El pasado (Parte 2)

**Capítulo 7**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**El pasado (Parte 2)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

−¿Quieres que te ponga el desayuno para llevar? Son las 8 se supone que ya deberías estar en la oficina –dijo una flamante pelirosa que bebía de a sorbos su café con leche, Sasuke asintió, estaba a medio vestir con las corbata mal amarada y el cabello húmedo por la reciente ducha. Últimamente llegaba siempre tarde y ya su tío lo había amonestado muchas veces. La joven mujer empacó dos emparedados y ayudo al hombre a terminar de vestirse.

Sakura le tendió una tableta de vitamina c, sabía que debía tomar una diaria y él nunca lo recordaba. Terminó de enderezar la corbata y lo besó con fogosidad. Lo amaba, ella lo sabía y era incapaz de decírselo por temor a que él se espantara. Recostó unos segundos su nariz de aquella recién afeitada barba y suspiró, adoraba ese olor de recién duchado, a crema para afeitar olía divino y siempre quedaba un rastro de ese olor en él.

El hombre volvió a besarla y salió como un cohete del apartamento. La pelirosa volvió a suspirar embobada y volvió su atención a la cocina. Todavía recoger todo, asear la casa, lavar la ropa y dejar hecho almuerzo. Sabía que Sasuke no le pediría nada de aquello pero ella quería hacerlo. Sentía que al menos así podía ayudarlo, y como ahora estaba de vacaciones tenía tiempo de sobra en la mañana, luego debía volver al trabajo y quizás esa noche si Sasuke no la chantajeaba con sexo, con duro, salvaje y delicioso sexo, entonces ella podría ir a su pequeño y minúsculo apartamento a quitar las telarañas que llevaban ahí más de un mes.

−¿Quieres que te prepare un snack para que los tengas a mano mientras trabajas? –preguntó Sakura cuando el hombre se puso en pie para continuar en la habitación que le servía de estudio.

−Será mucha molestia, no te preocupes.

−No, de verdad quiero… −susurró ella en tono complaciente pero sin dobles intenciones, sin embargo, para el Uchiha aquello fue detonante, aquel gesto sumiso lo volvió loco y la tomó con fiereza por la cintura. Le subió la falda hasta los muslos, bajó las bragas blancas y las arrojó a un lado para penetrarla con violencia a la vez que halaba de su cabello con fuerza. Lo volvía loco, lo distraía sin proponérselo y eso estaba mal…muy mal. Pero en ese instante, cuando la estaba tomando con tanta agresividad sólo podía pensar en el vaivén de caderas y en lo increíblemente hermosa que se veía gimiendo descontroladamente él no pensaba en nada de eso.

**.**

**.**

−Has perdido dos contratos importantes en menos de dos meses Sasuke –recriminó el presidente de Empresas Uchiha.

−Lo sé, lo sé, haré lo necesario para recuperar esas pérdidas tío, no te preocupes –el mayor lo fulminó con la mirada.

−No veo cómo Sasuke. Estoy tan decepcionado de ti… nunca habías sido irresponsable, olvidadizo, indisciplinado. ¡Qué va! Las faldas nos vuelven estúpido muchacho, por eso debemos tener cuidado. Siempre es bueno una dama para pasar la noche, pero de ahí a permitirle interponerse en nuestro día a día, hay mucho.

Sasuke se sorprendió de que su tío diera justo en el clavo. Era cierto, el motivo de sus continuos fallos tenía mucho que ver con el tiempo que le dedicaba a la pelirosa. Se sentía mal, no quería enviarla devuelta a su departamento pero no estaba rindiendo en absoluto. Salió de la oficina de su abuelo con cara de pocos amigos.

**.**

**.**

−¿Dices que debes irte a otra ciudad que está a 8 horas de viaje por tiempo indefinido y sin previo aviso? –el tono de Sakura era de completa incredulidad.

−Ajá…−contestó con aire indiferente el moreno mientras masticaba la cena. Sakura había preparado puré de papas y una deliciosa carne.

La cena iba normal hasta que de pronto el hombre saco a relucir un supuesto viaje con destino incierto y que no tenía ningún objetivo fijo.

−¿Qué demonios pasa Sasuke? –cuestionó irritada dejando los cubiertos a un lado. El hombre se sorprendió levemente pero no dio mayores signos de sorpresa.

−Creo que… −luego carraspeó y continuó. –Creo que pasamos mucho tiempo juntos, y esto no me está ayudando en el trabajo. Tengo una carrera que solidificar y mi posición en la empresa de mi familia es incierta sino doy muestras de que soy lo suficientemente bueno para la presidencia. Y ese puesto es… bueno, es por lo que he estado trabajando desde un principio.

−¿Me estás culpando de tu bajo rendimiento? –Sakura estaba impresionada, no se podía creer la desfachatez de Sasuke al culparla de algo tan insulso.

− Yo…

−Te haré un favor y resumiré esta conversación. Lo que me quieres decir es ¿que no tienes tiempo para una relación estable conmigo? ¿Que tu carrera es indiscutiblemente más importante que cualquier relación interpersonal entre nosotros?

−Pues, no lo veo así, yo creo que te estoy pidiendo algo sensato… −Sasuke fruncía el ceño con descontento, definitivamente la conversación había tomado un giro inesperado.

−Me estás pidiendo que dejemos de vernos hasta que tu carrera "este solidificada" –la ironía en la voz de Sakura se estaba volviendo lastimera, casi como un gemido de dolor.

−Sólo hasta que estén mejor las cosas y yo vuelva a tomar mi ritmo de trabajo normal…

−¿Y si para cuando tú estés en esa posición yo ya no estoy disponible, Sasuke?

−¿Tanto desconfías de que logre hacerlo en poco tiempo? –ahora el que parecía resentido era él.

−Sasuke… −susurró débilmente. Luego se levantó, recogió sus cosas en un santiamén y antes de que el moreno pudiera abrir la boca ya ella había cerrado la puerta.

**.**

**.**

Sasuke se seguía negando a recibirla a contestarle sus e-mails o a devolverle sus llamadas. Su asistente era sutil cuando le decía que él se encontraba muy ocupado pero ella sabía que él simplemente se estaba escondiendo. El colmo llegó esa mañana cuando el joven Kabuto abochornado acordó una reunión con ella y sin rodeos le dio un cheque con suficiente dinero "para arreglar el problema". Sakura lo rompió en sus narices y con lo que le quedaba de orgullo salió de allí intentando no derrumbarse antes de abandonar el sitio de reunión: un restaurante. Se fue a casa con las lágrimas a punto de brotarle y cuando estuvo más calmada se sentó en una banca solitaria en un parque cercano a su pequeño departamento rentado. No se contuvo de llorar. Miraba con ojos nuevos cada cabecita de cada niño que se encontraba en los alrededores. Se llevó una mano a su vientre y sonrió a pesar de las lágrimas, puede que Sasuke no aceptara a ese bebé y a ella no podía importarle menos, era _su_ hijo y era _su_ deber procurarle felicidad. Pero estaba por otra parte su trabajo, ya le habían hecho saber que debía renunciar debido a su estado, la indemnización por su "renuncia" –más despido descarado que otra cosa− había sido una paga muy módica que le alcanzaba para algunos gastos. Se sentía muy mal físicamente y todo el tiempo se mareaba, esperaba que la consulta con el médico le deparara buenas noticias. Ya había perdido toda la mañana intentando razonar con el asistente de Sasuke, no iba a perder el resto del día y la consulta sólo por estar deprimida.

La consulta de la doctora Tsunade, una mujer rubia, atractiva y muy elegante que para nada aparentaba estar en sus 50 y tantos, estaba ubicada en el extremo norte de la ciudad, era un consultorio cómodo, fresco, y con una atención maravillosa, no sólo de la atractiva rubia sino también de su adorable secretaria, Shizune. Sakura llegó a tiempo para su consulta y se apresuró a saludar a la amistosa castaña que se encontraba haciendo unas anotaciones.

−Llegas a tiempo Sakura, la doctora Tsunade acaba de llegar. Entra al consultorio y hablamos cuando estés despachada. –la pelirrosa asintió con una sonrisa al momento de ingresar en el pequeño saloncito donde se ubicaba el ecosonograma. Allí estaba esperándola Tsunade Senju.

**.**

**.**

−Kabuto, ¿qué significa que todas tus cosas están apiladas en cajas? ¿Piensas renunciar sin decirme nada canalla? –Sasuke estaba malhumorado, desde que había roto con Sakura nada lo ponía de buen humor.

−¡Qué va! Me han ascendido joven Sasuke. El señor Madara me ha otorgado un mejor puesto y ya le ha asignado otro asistente, él vendrá mañana a reportarse –Kabuto era un joven de buenos modales, bastante prudente y reservado, no era el mejor asistente del mundo pero se había ganado los respetos del Uchiha en poco tiempo. Sasuke hizo una mueca de comprensión cuando el hombre de lentes terminó de explicarse.

−Está bien, supongo.

**.**

**.**

−Tenemos un problema. –Sakura que se hallaba recostada en la camilla de paciente se alarmó inmediatamente.

−¿Pasa algo con la bebé?

−No, la bebé está bien. Es otra cosa la que me angustia. –Tsunade fruncía el ceño con preocupación. –Es por ti, cada vez que te examino tu presión arterial está descontrolada, y aunado a eso está la taquicardia. Pareciera que posees escotaduras uterinas bastante grandes, esto hace que cada día, con el aumento de peso del bebé el útero presione más sobre estas arterias y por ende tu corazón trabaje más acelerado para proveer al feto de nutrientes y oxígeno. Ella estará bien, pero no sé… el parto no es una buena opción para ti Sakura.

−Entiendo…−la voz de Sakura sonaba estrangulada por la incertidumbre y el temor.

−Deberé practicarte una cesárea cuando el momento del nacimiento llegue. Me encargaré de que seas atendida en el hospital de inmediato. No te preocupes. Pero… ¿cuentas con alguien que te apoye durante la recuperación? Es decir… ¿cuando estés recién dada a luz?

−No yo…

−No podrás hacer esto sola Sakura…

**.**

**.**

Una demanda, Uchiha Madara la había amenazado con una demanda por interrupción de las labores de trabajo y por otra sarta de idioteces más, no recordaba haberse sentido tan humillada nunca y lo peor era que ni siquiera estaba segura de que una demanda de ese tipo fuese a proceder de verdad. Estaba embarazada y sola, era un hecho. No sabía si había concebido ese hijo antes o después de la ruptura entre ella y Sasuke, pues luego de aquello tuvieron otro par de revolcones pero eso no importaba ahora. El bebé necesitaba de toda su calma, de toda su buena energía. Necesitaba buscar un empleo que la ayudara a costearse la cesárea pues aunque sabía que debió haber aceptado el cheque de Sasuke aunque no fuera para realizarse un aborto en ese momento la indignación y su orgullo pudo más que su necesidad.

La pelirrosa se encontraba en una librería solicitando empleo, era la 5ta vez en ese día que lo hacía, tan sólo esperaba que fueran menos crueles al momento de dar su negativa. Un joven pelirrojo y el encargado de la tienda hablaba por teléfono con el posible dueño de esta y luego de un par de susurros y de miradas de lástima hacia la joven pelirrosa colgó la llamada.

−Lo siento, pero no pueden aceptar su solicitud… −el joven poseedor de unos preciosos ojos verdes la miró profundamente apenado.

−¿Por qué no? En el cartel de afuera dice que necesitan a alguien para atender la librería en las tardes. Yo soy buena con el público… y... y…−las lágrimas iban a desbordarse, Sakura lo presentía.

−Lo siento muchísimo de verdad… he utilizado todos los argumentos posibles pero…

−Pero su jefe se niega a contratar a una mujer embarazada, ¿no es así? –la voz suave de un hombre sorprendió a Sakura. Se giró para encontrarse con un joven alto de cabello negro azabache y ojos oscuros. Por un momento pensó estar frente al mismísimo Sasuke, pero no era así, la complexión del joven era menso robusta y el semblante era menos serio y su expresión más suave.

−Así es, y lo siento mucho.

−No pasa nada Gaara, no es tu culpa. –el hombre colocó una pálida mano en el hombro derecho de Sakura.

−Oye, tengo un empleo que ofrecerte. Si quieres puedes venir conmigo. Es en Konoha y serás perfecta para él.

Sakura lo siguió aun con dudas de si estaba haciendo lo correcto o no, hasta un auto medianamente moderno aparcado a unos cuantos locales de aquella librería. Se sintió cohibida cuando comenzó a cuestionarse las intenciones de aquel sujeto pero la sonrisa afable en su rostro disipaba sus malos pensamientos. El sujeto de cabello muy negro le extendió el periódico a Sakura, precisamente la parte de solicitud de empleos.

−Un anciana vecina mía necesita a alguien que la ayude en casa… yo de vez en cuando la asisto pero…

−¡Acepto! –chilló Sakura apenas reparó en el anuncio donde un joven solicitaba a alguien que le ayudase a cuidar a una señora llamada Chiyo Akasuna quien no era ni senil ni enferma pero que necesitaba de compañía.

−Eso supuse… es un trabajo ideal para ti, por eso lo dije.

−Y… bueno no le importará que yo esté…

−En absoluto. –el joven extendió su mano. –Mi nombre es Sai… ¿y el tuyo?

−Sakura… yo soy Sakura.

.

.

* * *

.

.

No fue en ningún momento mi intención tardar tanto en actualizar y pido sinceras disculpas por esto. No pienso dar excusas sobre el tiempo o sobre lo increíblemente ocupada que he estado, pues no ha sido por eso. Mi país está pasando por una situación muy difícil y es increíblemente deprimente el hecho de que al parecer a nadie le importe que nuestros estudiantes estén muriendo y que los medios están siendo reprimidos. No es justo. Esto me tiene entre cabreada y profundamente deprimida y cuando no estoy alentando las protestas y buscando los medios para sacar a mi familia de aquí. De igual forma y aunque aquí esté a punto de estallar un golpe de estado o peor una guerra civil, quiero que sepan que me las arreglaré para seguir escribiendo. Aunque sí debo advertirles que si la cosa se pone_ más fea_ de lo que está (ya está, muy pero que muy fea) probablemente el acceso a internet incluso desde los celulares estará restringido (como ya está en un estado del país) y por lo que aunque saque ánimos y esté dispuesta y aun tenga terminada la historia, es posible que me vea incapaz de publicarla.

Por todo esto discúlpenme por adelantado si algo así (los dioses no lo permitan) llegue a ocurrir aquí. Vean las noticias, manténganse informados, oigan lo que puedan de Venezuela y deseennos mucha suerte.


	8. Sai

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 8**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sai**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke evidentemente estaba avergonzado aunque Sakura no podía entender bien el por qué. Le irritó el simple hecho de que se apareciera por su casa pero cuando iba a reclamarle el rostro lívido y la expresión de infinita melancolía la hicieron dudar. No se parecía en nada al hombre malhumorado y gruñón que solía ser. La crispación de Sasuke empeoró cuando se fijó en Alessa. Sakura dudó en si hacía lo correcto o no pero lo invitó a pasar y tomar asiento, por lo pálido del rostro del joven azabache temió que este se desplomara de un momento a otro.

−¿Quieres algo de beber? He preparado el té y podría darte…

−No gracias… −y la mirada del hombre no se despegaba ni un solo minuto de la niña.

−Emmm… −Sakura no sabía que decir por lo que se limitó a tomar asiento justo enfrente de él y recostó a la nena en sus piernas.

−Yo… −empezó a decir él con el tono de voz más suave que sabía emplear. –Hablé con Madara y… −Sakura alzó una ceja interesada, ya sabía de qué iba la cosa.

−Así que ahora es Madara… ¿eh? –Sasuke alzó el rostro. No le gustaba el rastro de burla que veía en los ojos jades, él sabía que había metido la pata hasta el fondo pero no quería que se lo restregara en la cara.

−Hablé con mi tío y resultó ser que todo lo que me has contado es verdad.

−Bien.

−Evidentemente no estaba al tanto, Sakura. Yo no sabía… yo jamás te habría dejado sola. Yo…

−Tú no creíste ni una palabra de lo que _yo_ te dije. –dijo ella con frialdad. –Te has creído todo porque tu tío te lo dijo por él mismo. Más no has creído anteriormente ni una sola cosa que yo te haya dicho. –Sakura endureció el rostro, con una serenidad impasible que definitivamente Sasuke no conocía de ella, luego prosiguió con igual tono− Aun así, ¿pretendes que yo sí te crea a ti que no estabas al tanto de nada? ¿Y que ahora que apareces a asumir tu responsabilidad no es por algún ataque de madurez que repentinamente te ha dado?

−Entiendo tus dudas. Y también sé muy claramente que si me dejas acercarme a Alessa será por decisión tuya y no porque yo tenga algún poder para hacerlo. Nadie me apoyaría y lo entiendo. Pero piensa Sakura… ¿es justo para ella? Si me alejas ahora que pido una oportunidad, ¿no te reclamara ella esto algún día? Si ella se enterara cuando fuese una joven mujer que tuvo la oportunidad de crecer con un padre, con _su_ padre, y que tú se lo negaste deliberadamente si darle una oportunidad, ¿cómo crees que reaccionará ella al respecto? –el poder aplastantemente convincente de Sasuke dejó como una estatuilla de juguete a Sakura. Las facciones de la pelirosa fueron de la calma al espanto y el moreno observó eso satisfecho.

−¿Y quién se lo diría? ¿Tú? –replicó en un vano intento de devolverse la calma.

−No necesariamente… pero la gente habla Sakura, y de una u otra forma se enteraría. Yo por supuesto no seré tan canalla para ponerla en contra tuya pero no le negaría los detalles… como manejé dos horas como loco hasta aquí…como supliqué tu perdón y…

−¡¿Suplicar mi perdón?! ¡Prácticamente todo lo que has hecho es amenazarme!

−Sakura yo…

−¿Sakura? ¿Ha venido visita? La anciana Chiyo me ha dicho que…−Sai entró en la sala de estar y se quedó inmóvil ante la presencia masculina. Algo lo hizo estar alerta pero inmediatamente se relajó. Sakura parecía tranquila, no tenía por qué preocuparse.

−Sai… − la mujer tomó a la niña en brazos y se la entregó al recién llegado. Susurró algo y el muchacho salió con Alessa al patio trasero después de mirar a Sasuke con curiosidad. Las señales de celos tan despiertas siempre en un hombre como Sasuke se dispararon, pero se contuvo, acababa de llegar a la vida de Sakura, no iba a hacer gran alboroto.

Una vez que Sai se encontró fuera del campo de visión de ambos el moreno no pudo reprimir el reclamo que venía graznando en su mente:

−¿Te has casado Sakura? He visto a este sujeto antes, en la galería… él es…

−No puedo creer que todavía sientas que puedes opinar al respecto. –chilló ella en voz baja.

Sakura tomó su propia taza de té y saboreó el dulce sabor de su té preferido, té verde. Dos terrones de azúcar y de vez en cuando acompañado de una galleta. Llevaba alrededor de media hora procurando en su mente las palabras correctas para contarle a Sasuke lo que había sido de su vida en el último año y medio. Darle los detalles, contarle los pormenores. Y hablar sobre la bella Alessa, la niña que ya tenía el corazón de Sasuke en un costal.

El moreno pareció percatarse de lo que pasaba por la mente de la pelirrosa pero no hizo nada por ayudarla a hablar, miraba con el ceño fruncido cómo la niña parecía disfrutar cada segundo con Sai. A lo lejos y a través del ventanal podía verla agitar sus manitas de felicidad cuando aquel sujeto la columpiaba en el árbol grande y robusto de aquel jardín.

−¿Alessa le dice a ese hombre papá…? –preguntó a sabiendas de que Sakura podía enojarse aún más con él.

−No. –dijo fríamente. Esta respuesta dejó insatisfecho a Sasuke, quería saber más de aquel hombre pero no sabía cómo preguntar si quedar en ridículo.

−¿Me dejarás verla?

−Estoy pensando en eso. Ella es tu hija, digo, si es que no eres lo suficientemente estúpido como para pedirme una prueba de paternidad. Porque si ese es el caso…

−No, estoy seguro de que es mía. –fue todo cuanto dijo.

Volvieron a quedarse sumidos en el más profundo silencio. Él la miraba de reojo, la maternidad había hecho cambios en ella. Ya había notado en las caderas más anchas y llenas, y ahora evidenciaba una madurez y templanza que él desconocía de la vieja Sakura. La Sakura que iba a la universidad… la Sakura que tenía muchos sueños.

−¿Terminaste la universidad? –se sintió tonto apenas las palabras abandonaron su boca pero quería seguir hablando, quería saber más de lo que ella había hecho con su vida.

−No. Con Alessa en camino paralicé mis estudios.

−¿Y aquello de la galería? Mucha gente compró tus cuadros a precios sinceramente exorbitantes…

−Eso fue otra cosa. –Sakura se sirvió más té mientras hablaba. –Cuando llegué aquí para conseguir empleo, Chiyo me permitió acomodarme a mi gusto y al saber de mi gusto por el arte ella y Sai (ahí salía a relucir nuevamente al muy maldito, pensó Sasuke) me consiguieron los implementos necesarios para tener un pequeño taller… bueno, resultó que era buena.

Una breve sonrisa surcó el rostro de Sakura cuando dijo esto último y miró directamente a Sasuke. El hombre se sentía incómodo. A pesar de todo lo que había ocurrido Sakura parecía seguir siendo ella misma. ¿Y él? Chiyo, Sai y Alessa venían desde el patio trasero riendo. El otro hombre se puso repentinamente serio cuando observó que Sasuke no se había ido. Sin embargo se ahorró cualquier comentario.

Chiyo sonrió por educación y luego observó a Sakura con ambas cejas elevadas asegurándole con ese pequeño gesto que luego ella la interrogaría hasta la locura. Le encantaban los dramas y Sakura sabía esto último. Chiyo era del tipo de mujeres que disfrutaba leyendo literatura romántica hasta en los días más ocupados sin perder nunca el ojo crítico de lo que "una novela buena" debía o no contener, generalmente le parecían buenas sólo si el protagonista luchaba lo suficiente por su querida y viceversa, era una romántica empedernida. Y era ese mismo espíritu del romance lo que la había llevado a emparejar a Sakura con Sai con resultados infructuosos, y al darse por vencida con este veía con ojo crítico a Sasuke sopesando la posibilidad de hacerlo el nuevo blanco de sus estrategias como casamentera.

−Hola señor… −empezó a decir muy amablemente la mujer mayor.

−Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke. Un placer conocerla. –dijo el aludido con su típico semblante inexpresivo.

−Entonces usted es el padre de la criatura… −no fue una pregunta. Sasuke asintió mirando de forma retadora a Sai _sólo _por si acaso. El otro hombre ni se inmutó, estaba en el sitio y a la vez no.

−Chiyo, Sai, esperaba poder hablar a solas unos instantes con Sasuke, él aún tiene mucho asuntos que resolver y…

−Tenemos… −enfatizo él mirando a Sakura con casi la misma mirada retadora que le dirigió a Sai. Sakura parpadeó confundida por su actitud pero se encogió de hombros al instante.

−Sí, bueno. Tenemos que resolver algunos asuntos y no me siento cómoda con Alessa cerca, no quiero que su primera imagen de Sasuke sea el de una confrontación conmigo.

−Oh Sakura….yo debo ir al médico, te dije que debía revisar mi presión arterial y… −Sai interrumpió a Chiyo con un tono amable como solía ser.

−Déjala conmigo, de cualquier forma hoy es jueves y los jueves son sus tardes de Sai.

−¿Tardes de Sai? –preguntó confundido Sasuke.

−Sí bueno, como Alessa a veces acapara mucho tiempo a Sai y él tiene que trabajar o salir en las noches, acordamos con ella un día en específico donde él promete estar a su entera disposición. –le explicó una sonriente Sakura.

Alessa en ese instante correteaba a snow por los alrededores de la cocina. La expresión fría de Sasuke la descolocó un poco.

−¿Dejas a tu hija con un hombre desconocido? ¿Un amigo o lo que sea que este sujeto sea? ¿Te has puesto a pensar en lo peligroso que es eso? Cuántas historias no hay por ahí de sujetos que abus… −La también fría y monocorde voz de Sai lo interrumpió.

−Discúlpeme señor Uchiha… −y Sakura por primera vez en año y medio conociendo al amable moreno pudo verlo verdaderamente enojado. − nunca, _nunca,_ y bajo ninguna circunstancia, usted vuelva a cuestionar mi cariño o amor por Alessa, no permitiría que ni yo ni nadie, le hiciera daño de ningún tipo, así que sáquese esas ideas de la cabeza. –Sasuke quedó sorprendido por el repentino ataque de furia. –Y le aseguro, que no hay nadie en el mundo además de por supuesto Sakura, que ame a esa chiquilla más que yo.

Sakura no dijo nada porque pensaba que cualquier cosa que dijera sólo enfurecería a cualquiera de los dos hombres y ya de por sí temía las reacciones tanto de uno como del otro. Sai siguió hablando furibundo, se veía increíblemente ofendido.

Y sólo para que conste….− dijo justo antes de abandonar la cocina –aquí el único _desconocido_ es usted.

Y Sasuke sintió que alguien le atravesaba la garganta con un puñal.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke había abandonado tan pronto como se le había hecho posible el restaurante. Luego del altercado con Sai, Sakura y él se habían dirigido a un pequeño restaurante a unos 20 minutos de camino. Ninguno tocó algún tema que no estuviera relacionado con la niña y la garganta de Sasuke seguía tan doliente como antes.

La pelirosa intentó disipar el enojo de Sasuke proponiéndole algunas salidas con Alessa en conjunto con ella por supuesto y se comprometió incluso con hacerle llegar una lista de las cosas que la niña adoraba, así podía sentirse más identificado con ella y cuando estuvieran juntos tendría por dónde empezar. Pero el hombre se encontraba sombrío, mucho más distante de lo que se encontraba en casa antes de discutir con Sai y ella lo notó.

−¿Son muy unidos? –preguntó él de repente. Sakura quien bebía café se quedó a medio camino entre la taza y sus labios.

−¿Quiénes? –Sasuke volteó a verla con evidente fastidio, detestaba repetirse y ella lo sabía.

−Ese tipo en tu casa… y Alessa.

−Sí, lo son. –Sasuke volvió a mirar por la ventana. Tenía el mentón reposando en su mano derecha y fruncía levemente el ceño en clara señal de disgusto pero no dijo nada más.

Sakura chasqueó la lengua con molestia.

−Mira Sasuke, entiendo que te sientes fuera de lugar, yo sigo muy molesta contigo y sinceramente cuando recuerdo lo sola que estuve y lo increíblemente triste que me sentí con lo que consideré tu abandono me provoca borrarte del mapa, ¿entiendes? –Sasuke parpadeó sorprendido –Pero no lo haré. No tienes oportunidad conmigo porque no voy a perdonarte. –el rostro crispado del moreno removió algo en ella pero ignoró esa sensación.

Pero Alessa es tu hija. –prosiguió ella en un tono más sosegado. –Sai es su mejor amigo, su niñero, el sujeto que ella adora porque la malcría. Pero tú eres su padre y nadie, ni siquiera yo puedo robarte eso. Así que no lo olvides. Solamente tú puedes quitarte ese papel y arrojarlo al cesto. –Sasuke abrió muy grande los ojos. Una sonrisa casi imperceptible surcó su rostro. –Los dioses te han dado la posibilidad de reparar un error que según tú mismo ni siquiera fue tuyo. Entonces hazlo. Si de verdad quieres… y gánate su cariño. Lucha por él. No tires la toalla sin siquiera dar pelea.

Dicho esto al pelirosa se levantó y se marchó, no sin antes acordar que Sasuke tendría derecho a dos visitas semanales para ver a la niña.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Lamento muchísimo la espera...pero me alegra que haya podido publicar después de todo. ¿Me quedó muy dramático el capítulo? No importa, no importa, pronto vendrán situaciones algo incómodas para todos y alguna que otra muy graciosa. Alessa es un personaje muy tierno pero espero usarla a mi beneficio para hacer que el pobre Sasuke se redoble por sus ataque de paternidad repentinos muajajaja. Y ya sé que algunas esperan que Sai sea el malote o que se interponga entre el sasusaku pero no será así realmente, es un personaje que me gusta mucho porque le daré un giro inesperado en lo referente a él más adelante.

Así que no estén tristes que este fic sigue en pie y con tanta fuerza como se pueda. Y bueno como ya les dije... la única forma de que deje de escribir y publicar es que en mi país la cosa empeore (más de lo que ya empeoró) y se retire la señal del internet (hay rumores yo personalmente no creo que suceda)

Gracias por leer y de antemano por comentar!


End file.
